Fooling with Pirates
by Philomi
Summary: Die junge unerfahrene Ex-Whitebeardpiratin Eden, versucht die Frauenquote im Geschäft zu heben, trifft bei ihren Abenteuern auf die ornithologisch veranlagte June, Kopfgeldjägerin mit einer ausgeprägten Hassliebe zu Shanks und findet neben einer eigenen Crew auf sehr unorthodoxen Umwegen das eigene Glück. Accountwechsel aufgrund technischer Probleme.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo zusammen

Eine kleine Erklärung am Anfang. Die ersten beiden Kapitel dieser FF sind bereits unter dem Namen JadenVictoria veröffentlich wurden, ein Account zu dem ich aufgrund technischer Probleme keinen Zugriff mehr habe. Nach längerem Überlegen haben meine Mitschreiberin und ich uns dazu entschlossen diese Geschichte unter einem einen neuen Accountnamen noch einmal hochzuladen, obwohl wir derzeit die anderen beiden Kapitel nicht löschen können.

Wir danken euch für euer Verständnis.

Disclaimer: OnePiece und alle seine Inhalte gehören Eiichirō Oda.

Kapitel 1

„Mau. Mir ist langweilig", sagte Eden und ließ den Kopf auf ihre Arme fallen, welche auf der Reling lagen. Auch der Rest ihres Körpers drückte die Stimmung seiner Besitzerin aus, die vollkommen in sich zusammengesackt auf einem großen Holzfass saß. „Dann mach halt was. Solltest du nicht sowieso Inventur machen?", meinte Cameron, der neben der jungen Frau auf dem Boden saß und sein Medizinbesteck putzte.

„Essen. Trinken. Alles wird weniger! Punkt! Inventur abgeschlossen!", antwortete Eden und wünschte sich in ihre gemütliche Hängematte zurück. „Zur Inventur gehört schon ein bisschen mehr als nur das Essen und Trinken zählen", kommentierte Cameron amüsiert die Lustlosigkeit seiner Freundin.

„Stimmt ich hab den Alkohol vergessen, obwohl - kann man Opa als Fass zählen? Dann haben wir nämlich noch 'ne Menge", meinte Eden und fing bei dem Gedanken an einen ausgedrückten Whitebeard, ähnlich einer Zitrone, haltlos an zu kichern. Die Augen verdrehend, fragte sich Cameron mal wieder, warum genau sich die junge Frau auf einem Schiff wie der Moby Dick befand und wie sie es überhaupt schaffte unter dem Haufen wilder Kerle zu überleben.

Rums. Ein lautes Krachen riss den jungen Mann aus seinen Gedanken und als er sich nach dem Geräusch umsah, erblickte er eine am Boden liegende Eden, welche vor lauter Gekicher vom Fass gefallen war. „Autsch", kam es von der jungen Frau, die nun versuchte sich ergebnislos wieder aufzurappeln. Da dies jedoch nicht gelang, blieb sie im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden sitzen und rieb sich die leuchtende Beule.

Genau in diesem Moment ging Thatch, wie üblich mit Kippe im Mund, an dem Pärchen vorbei und fragte beiläufig: „Was hast du denn angestellt Edilein? Deinen Kopf zierte ja ein recht interessantes Anhängsel."

„Bin vom Fass gefallen. Und nenn mich nicht immer Edilein", gab Eden mürrisch zurück und schenkte dem Mann ihren bösesten Blick. Thatch sah die junge Frau amüsiert an und meinte nur: „Aber du bist doch unser kleines Nesthäkchen, also musst du doch auch eine Verniedlichung bekommen." „Graghhhhhhhhh, aber doch nicht –lein, das klingt so…so….so niedlich", antwortete die Rothaarige und holte zur Verdeutlichung ihrer Worte weit mit den Armen aus. „Bist doch aber auch ein niedliches Dingelchen. So ein richtig knuffiges kleines Mädel, dass man nur knuddeln möchte", kam es euphorisch von dem rauchenden Piraten, welcher ihr durch die langen, roten Locken wuschelte. Cameron musste sich bei dieser Aktion ein Kichern verkneifen, wusste er doch, dass so etwas schmerzhaft enden würde. Allerdings passierten solche Situation des öfteren an einem Tag, weshalb der junge Pirat dennoch meistens ein paar blaue Flecken aufzuweisen hatte. Jedoch war dies die Art der meisten Mannschaftsmitglieder die junge Frau zu behandeln. Obwohl sie schon länger als so manch anderer dabei war, wurde sie immer noch als das Baby der Crew gesehen und dementsprechend behandelt. Vor allem die Kommandanten der verschiedenen Divisionen hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemachte, ihre kleine Schwester so gut wie möglich zu beschützen, wie sie es ausdrückten. Eden hätte es wohl eher als eine Unterdrückung und Minderung der Lebensqualität bezeichnet, so begeistert war sie von den Anwandlungen ihrer Kameraden. „Schnauze Blondie. Ich bin nicht knuffig!", fauchte die Piratin, schubste die Hand weg und sprang sauer auf. „Oi und was für ein knuffiges Knuffelchen du bist", hörte die Rothaarige eine Stimme, bevor sich zwei starke Arme um sie schlangen und die junge Frau durch knuddelten. „ACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", kreischte Eden erschrocken auf, als der Schwarzhaarige sie einfach hochhob und durch die Luft wirbelte. Cameron lag trotz harten Bemühens mittlerweile vor Lachen auf dem Deck als er die Aktion des zweiten Kommandanten sah. Das war so typisch die Feuerfaust. Besagte Feuerfaust hatte Eden in der Zwischenzeit wieder losgelassen, sodass die Piratin etwas benommen nun über das Deck schwankte, bevor sie einfach umfiel. Genau auf die Beule. „Auaaaaaa", hörte man den Schrei übers gesamte Deck. „Menno", heulte die Piratin auf und erhob sich erneut, nur um wutschnaubend in einer Tür zu verschwinden. „Da mach ich lieber Inventur, als mich mit Individuen wie euch abzugeben!" Mit diesen Worten ließ sie eine lachende Männerbande an Deck zurück, während die Rothaarige sich zu den Lagerräumen begab.

„Oh Shit!", entfuhr es der jungen Frau, als sie sich den Alkoholbestand des Schiffes ansah und sich wünschte sie hätte sich nicht aufgerafft die Inventur durchzuführen. Da stand mutterseelenallein ein einziges klitzekleines Sakefass am Boden und repräsentierte den gesamten Alkoholbestand des Schiffes. Schluck. _Das könnte Ärger geben. _Hoffnungsvoll machte Eden sich daran nach weiterem Hochprozentigen zu suchen, was bei einem Schiff von der Größe der Moby Dick schon mal eine Weile dauern konnte. Drei Stunden später war die Rothaarige wieder im Laderaum, ohne auch nur den kleinsten erfolgreichen Fund gemacht zu haben. „Fuck", fluchte Eden, „fuck, fuck, fuck. So eine verfickte Scheiße aber auch." Wütend trat sie gegen das Fass, welches ganz unschuldig und friedlich auf dem Boden stand. Nun ja nach dem Fußtritt nicht mehr. Genaugenommen lag auch kein Fass mehr auf dem Boden, sondern nur noch ein kleines Häufchen Dauben, welches nun fröhlich vor sich hin leckte. „Fuck", entfuhr es Eden erneut und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, welche höhere Macht wohl was gegen sie hatte. „Ganz ruhig Edilein. Fuck jetzt nenn ich mich schon selber Edilein. Thatch! . ! Ach nee, vorher werde ich über die Planke geschickt und Kiel geholt", redete die junge Frau mit sich selber und dreht ihre Kreise in dem leeren Laderaum.

„Hmm vielleicht sollte ich mich krank stellen und dann sagen, dass ich nicht mit der Inventur anfangen konnte. Jap, das ist es. ICH BIN KRANK!" Mit diesem Entschluss stapfte die Rothaarige in Richtung ihrer Kabine. Dort angekommen pflanzte sie sich in ihre Hängematte, schlief ein und träumte von ihrem ganz eigenen Paradies. Einige Zeit später war ein gewisser dunkelhaariger Pirat unterwegs zur Vorratskammer um Nachschub zu besorgen. Als er jedoch am Laderaum ankam, klappte ihm, aufgrund der sich vor ihm auftuenden Leere, die Kinnlade runter. Dort war nichts, aber so gar nichts, nicht mal ein klitzekleines bisschen was.

„EDEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!", hallte ein lauter Schrei durch das gesamte Schiff. Diese fiel erschrocken aus ihrer Hängematte und hielt sich den Kopf. „Na toll zwei Beulen an einem Tag", grummelte sie zu niemanden. Müde schlurfte die junge Frau, Böses ahnend, durch die Gänge der Moby Dick und versuchte die Stelle zu lokalisieren wo der Schrei herkam. Lange suchen musste sie allerdings nicht. Da kam ihr schon ein vor Wut schnaubender Ace entgegen, packte sie am Arm und zog die Rothaarige hinter sich her in Richtung des leeren Laderaums. Dort angekommen, stieß der Pirat die Tür auf und deutete auf den nicht vorhandenen Alkohol. „Würdest du mir freundlicher Weise sagen, was das ist?", knirschte er. „Öhm ein Laderaum?", antwortete Eden, die ziemlich genau wusste was los war. _Verdammt! Jetzt haben sie es doch gemerkt. _„Genau. Und was sollte sich in so einem Laderaum befinden?", fragte Ace, sichtlich bemüht ruhig zu klingen. „Ehmm Ladung?", riet Eden und macht sich bereit zu rennen, sobald die Feuerfaust explodierte. Und da kam befürchtete Explosion auch schon. „GENAU! ABER DA IST NICHTS. NICHT MAL DER KLEINSTE TROPFEN ALK IST MEHR DA!", schrie Ace die Rothaarige an, welche wie auf Kommando die Beine in die Hand nahm und sich aus dem Staub machte. Diese Aktion alles andere als begeistert aufnehmend, nahm der Schwarzhaarige die Verfolgung auf und scheuchte die junge Frau durch das gesamte Schiff. Schließlich an Deck flüchtend, hoffte Eden ihren Verfolger abzuschütteln oder ihn wenigstens durch die Masse der anwesenden Männer zu verlangsamen. Ein Plan der allerdings ziemlich in die Hose gehen sollt. Denn zwar konnte sie sich, dank ihrer Größe, zwischen den meisten Männern hindurchschlängeln, wurde dadurch jedoch ebenfalls aufgehalten, was dazu führte, dass sich ihr Vorsprung nicht gerade vergrößerte. Ebenfalls nicht ihrer Sache dienlich war, dass Ace ordentlich am fluchen war. Und so wusste eine Minute später das ganze Deck über das Unglück des Laderaums Bescheid und immer mehr Hände griffen nach der Piratin, die Schwierigkeiten bekam ihren Verfolgern auszuweichen. In diesem Moment ging ein erfreutes Raunen durch die Menge, denn Thatch, der ebenfalls gerade an Deck gekommen war, hielt freudestrahlend ein Fass in die Höhe. „Nachschub!", verkündete der Pirat und stellte das Fässchen, welches das allerletzte bisschen Alkohol auf dem Schiff darstellte und aus des Blonden Geheimvorrat stammte.

Just in diesem Moment entschied Eden, das es gut wäre einen Haken zu schlagen und das kleine Fass mit einem gewaltigen Schwung weg zu kicken, sodass es gegen die Wand flog und zerbarst. Mit einem Schlag verstummte jedes Geräusch und Totenstille trat ein. Jeder, aber wirklich jeder, besah sich das kleine Häufchen Elend inmitten einer riesigen Pfütze Rums. Dann! „Eden, wenn dich in die Finger bekommen, grill ich deinen süßen Hintern!", schrie Ace wütend und nahm die Verfolgung wieder auf. „Und dabei wirst du übers Knie gelegt, dass du eine Woche nicht mehr sitzen kannst", gab Marco seinen Senf dazu und rannte nun ebenfalls hinter der Übeltäterin her. Eden, mittlerweile panische Angst um ihr junges Leben habend, rannte immer weiter in Richtung Schiffsende. Genau in diesem Moment donnerte Whitebeard: „Bringt mir noch ein Fass Sake!" Das Todesurteil für das junge Mannschaftsmitglied. _Leben Ade!_

Die Überlebensinstinkte der Rothaarigen griffen ein und veranlassten sie das einzig Richtige in dieser Situation zu tun. Sie machte einen Satz und schwang sich über die Reling in die Fluten. Platsch. Etwas verdattert stand ein ganzer Haufen Piraten an der Reling und schaute der jungen Frau nach. Diese holte einmal tief Luft und das letzte was man von ihr hörte war ein Blupp. Immer noch im Fluchtmodus wollte sie einfach nur so weit wie möglich vom Schiff und somit von der potentiellen Gefahr weg, was bedeutete sie müsste schwimmen. _Na dann schwimmen wir mal. Alles ist besser als über offenem Feuer gebraten zu werden. _Kräftige Schwimmzüge machend, brachte Eden so viel Abstand zwischen sich und das große Piratenschiff, wie innerhalb eines einzigen Atemzuges möglich war

„Öhh wie jetzt?", war der einzige Kommentar, welcher Ace zu dieser Aktion einfiel. Der Schwarzhaarige starrte, ebenso wie seine Kollegen, ungläubig aufs Meer, in welchem der kleine Wirbelwind verschwunden war.

„Sag mal Alter spinnst du? Wegen dir ist Eden jetzt über Bord gegangen!", kam es von Marco, der neben der Feuerfaust stand und die Wasseroberfläche angespannt beobachtete. „Na von gegangen kann hier ja keine Rede sein", schaltete sich Thatch ein und zog an seiner Zigarette. „Gesprungen bzw. genötigt dürfte es da eher treffen." „Was heißt hier genötigt, Blondie?", fauchte Ace seinen Freund an. „Naja auf offener Flamme grillen ist nicht gerade das schlagendste Argument jemanden dazu zu bewegen stehen zu bleiben", sagte er, „ Und bevor du was sagst Marco, anzudrohen ihr den Hintern zu verhauen, hat schon beim letzten Mal nicht funktioniert und dir nur einen Monat die kalte Schulter und Streiche eingebracht!" Ja Thatch mochte nicht immer die schlauesten Ideen haben, aber manche seiner Momente waren doch recht brauchbar.

„Echt jetzt? Du hast Eden mal den Hintern versohlt?", fragte Ace den ersten Kommandanten mit Unglauben in der Stimme. „Ja", grummelte der blonde Pirat und erinnerte sich an diesen sehr unangenehmen Zwischenfall zurück. Das Gesicht zu einem Grinsen verziehend, nahm der Schwarzhaarige sich vor Thatch mal nach dieser Geschichte zu fragen. Das versprach eine ziemlich interessante Erzählung zu werden. Hinter ihm war auch das Kichern einiger Crewmitglieder zu hören, welche sich noch gut an diesen Vorfall erinnern konnte. Das ihr Kommandant davon grünpinke Haare bekommen hatte, war nur eines der Ereignisse die auf die Bestrafung gefolgt waren.

„Meine Kinder", machte nun Whitebeard, der murrend zur Kenntnis genommen hatte, dass es keinen Sake mehr gab, auf sich aufmerksam, „ so kurzweilig eure Unterhaltung auch sein mag, würde vielleicht jemand die Güte besitzen meine Tochter wieder aus dem Meer zu fischen?"„Ähhhhh", ging ein Raunen durch die Mannschaft, die erst jetzt feststellte, dass Eden seit ihrem Sprung nicht wieder aufgetaucht war.

Die junge Frau unterdessen hatte bei ihrer Flucht einfach mal die Gefahren der See, wie Strömungen, Wellengang oder Getier, vergessen und fiel genau diesen nun zum Opfer. _Na klasse, das war wohl mal wieder eine meiner dämlicheren Ideen_. In eine ungünstige Strömung geratend, hatte sie mittlerweile alle Mühe sich über Wasser zu halten und war obendrein ziemlich weit vom Schiff abgetrieben worden. Genau genommen war das Schiff gar nicht mehr zu sehen und die Piratin paddelte orientierungslos im offenen Meer. _Naja wenigstens keine Haie_. Versuchend ihrer Lage wenigstens etwas Positives abzugewinnen merkte sie wie ihre Kräfte langsam nachließen, als sie bei einer besonders schönen Welle auch unter Wasser gedrückt wurde und sichtlich Mühe hatte sich wieder an die Oberfläche zu strampeln. „Ver….hust ..dammte….röchel….scheiße", prustete die Rothaarige und spuckte Wasser. Normalerweise war Eden zwar eine ziemliche Wasserratte, aber gegen Salzwasser im Magen und in der Luftröhre hatte sie dann doch so einiges.

_Ade du schnöde Welt. War schön dich kennengelernt zu haben. _Diese letzten Worte denkend, ging die Piratin, mit einem letzten Gluck in den Fluten unter. Zu ihrem Pech wurde sich nicht gleich wegen Luftmangels ohnmächtig, sondern hatte einige Zeit sich die Unterwasserwelt anzusehen. _Hmm irgendwie glaubte ich immer, dass hier unten mehr los sei. Aber da ist ja gar nichts, nicht mal eine einziges Planktonchen_. Doch gerade als der jungen Frau endlich, zumindest ihrer Meinung nach, die Luft ausging, näherte sich ein großes Etwas. _Komischer Fisch, so….so….groß und der sieht…..irgendwie….aus…..wie VISTA!...man ich käm mir von der Natur verarscht vor….. als Fisch so hässlich zu sein. _Damit verschwand die Rothaarige komplett in der Dunkelheit. _Hölle ich komme, muhahaha._

Als Eden wieder aufwachte, befand sie sich in einem weichen Bett und war bis zur Nase zugedeckt. _Oje wo bin ich denn hier gelandet? , _dachte die junge Frau und setze sich langsam auf. „Also irgendwie hab ich mir die Hölle anders vorgestellt", sagte sie zu sich selbst, „hier siehts mehr nach Kälte aus….. Oh nein ich bin im Himmel gelandet." Enttäuscht blickte sich die junge Piratin in dem Raum um und sah Dinge die ihr merkwürdig bekannt vorkamen. „Nein schlimmer! Ich bin auf der Moby Dick", heulte sie auf, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und eine bestrapste Krankenschwester hereinkam. „Na wieder wach? Du hast uns ja einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, Kleine." Beim Anblick der Gesundheitsfachfrau erstarrte Eden, bis: „HILFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" An Deck ging ein allgemeines Aufatmen durch die Runde. „Sieht wohl so aus, als ob unser kleines Schwesterchen wieder wach ist", sagte Jozu und schmiss eine Karte auf den Stapel vor sich.

Derweil unter Deck hatte die junge Frau sich wieder aus ihrer Starre gelöst und versuchte nun panisch einen Ausweg zu finden. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die anderen vor der Tür lauerten, um sie einem qualvollen Tode zuzuführen. Nichts woran die Rothaarige großes Interesse hatte. Und so tat sie das, was sie in ihre jetzige Lage erst gebrachte hatte, sie rannte. Teach der gerade den Gang entlang ging um zur Küche zu gelangen, wurde in diesem Zuge einfach mal umgeschmissen. „Huh?", war sein Kommentar, als er das rothaarige Crewmitglied an sich vorbei in Richtung Deck stürmen sah. Direkt dahinter war die Krankenschwester, die sicher gehen wollte, dass es der jungen Frau auch gut ging. Eden, inzwischen oben abgekommen, sah sich nun einem ganzen Piratenhaufen gegenüber, welcher gerade die Messer bzw. die Gabeln wetzte und einen ziemlich hungrigen Eindruck machte. Zumindest auf die Piratin. Eigentlich waren die meisten gerade am Karten spielen, sich Geschichten erzählen, am Essen oder einfach nur faul am rumliegen. Daher waren die Männer (und auf diesem Schiff auch Frauen) ziemlich erstaunt, als eine panische Eden an Deck stürmte und anfing los zu schreien: „Nicht aufessen! Ich schmecke doch gar nicht." Und Schwupp war die junge Frau wieder über die Reling ins Meer gehopst.

Sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlagend meinte Marco: „Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?" Während Jozu und Ace, die beide am Zocken waren, den Kopf nur ungläubig über ihre kleine Schwester schütteln konnten. „Vollkommen durchgeknallt das Mädel", war Thatchs Kommentar zur Situation, bevor er sich erbarmte und dem Mädel hinterher sprang, um sie aus dem Wasser zu fischen. Ein Unterfangen, welches trotz einiger Gegenwehr seitens Eden dann auch gelang.

Schließlich saß die junge Piratin triefend nass vor ihrem Captain und wurde von der gesamten Mannschaft umringt, was jeden weiteren Fluchtversuch unterbinden sollte. Whitebeard sah seine Adoptivtochter lang an und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus, bevor er sprach.

Schmollend saß die junge Piratin in ihrer Kabine und blickte böse die Tür an. Das durfte ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Seit einer geschlagenen Woche saß sie nun schon hier fest und wurde nur mal fürs Klo rausgelassen. Und selbst dabei war sie unter ständiger Bewachung. Langsam kam sich Eden wie eine Schwerverbrecherin vor. Dabei hatte sie nur vergessen die Inventur zu machen und sich dann beinahe selbst umgebracht. Aber hey, das war schließlich während des Versuchs geschehen ihr Leben zu retten. Kann ja mal was schief gehen.

Aber nein! Opa sah das mal wieder anders und verpasste ihr Kabinenarrest und Landgangverbot. Und dieser ganze miese, verfickte Haufen von Piraten gab ihm auch noch Recht. „Arghhhhh", knurrte Eden und schmiss ihr Essenstablett an die Tür. Mit einem lauten Smatsch verteilte sich der Kartoffelbrei an der Wand. „Na klasse, jetzt hab ich mein Abendessen an die Wand gefeuert. Naja hab Kartoffelbrei eh noch nie gemocht", sprach die Rothaarige mit sich selbst und knuddelte ihr Kopfkissen.

Nach einer Weile begann dann ihr Magen zu grummeln und wurde dafür strafend angeguckt. „Verräter", maulte Eden und legte sich in ihre Hängematte um zu schlafen. Was sie dann nach einiger Zeit wieder aufgab, da ihr knurrender Magen heftigst dagegen protestierte. „Na toll", murrte die junge Frau und überlegte wann es das nächste Mal was zu futtern geben würde. Eigentlich wäre ja Frühstück angesagt, aber daran glaubte die Piratin nicht wirklich, da sie wusste, dass die Meisten an Land waren und ihre Entzugsende feierten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war hoch, dass Eden dann erst wieder gegen Abend was bekam, falls sich jemand in seinem Suff an sie erinnerte.

„Naaaaaeinnnnnn", heulte die Rothaarige, „das halt ich nicht aus!" Entschlossen ihrem Gefängnis zu entkommen und sich etwas zu essen zu besorgen, suchte sie die ganze Kabine nach irgendetwas brauchbaren ab, was sie zum Tür öffnen benutzen konnte. Und wirklich eine ihrer Haarklammern lag versteckt in einer Ecke. „Juhuuuuu", jubelte sie und macht sich gleich daran das Schloss zu knacken. Dankbar, dass Thatch ihr diese Methode mal gezeigt hatte, versuchte sie es wieder und wieder, bis es endlich klappte.

„Yes", flüsterte die junge Frau, als sie aus dem Raum huschte. Wie sie sich gedachte hatte, waren die Meisten nicht an Bord und das was an Bord war, hatte eine Fahne die drei Meter gegen den Wind stank. „Ok", sagte sie zu sich selbst, „das war der leichte Teil! Jetzt brauch ich nur noch Geld." Ja auch das hatte sie nicht in ihrer Umhängetasche, welche sie vorausdenkend mitgenommen hatte. Es war zwar nicht so, dass sie keins besaß. Nein sie bekam sogar Taschengeld! von ihrem Opa. Allerdings war Marco der irrigen Annahme unterlegen, dass die junge Frau nicht wirklich damit umgehen konnte und verwahrte es für sie auf. Sprich: Eden bekam nur Kohle wenn Landgang war und da sie ja eigentlich Arrest hatte, hatte sie auch nichts bekommen. „Dämliche Kerle", grummelte sie in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart, während sie die Geldkassette in Marcos Kabine suchte. „Muh… wo ist denn das Scheißding?", fluchte Eden, bevor sie das kleine schon etwas mitgenommene Kästchen fand. Das Schloss zu knacken war nicht wirklich schwer und schon besaß sie einiges an Berry.

Stolz wie Oskar, wer auch immer das sein mag, schlich sie sich ans Hauptdeck und machte sich vom Acker. _Ich muss nur aufpassen, dass ich den Jungs nicht über den Weg laufe_, dachte sie und machte deshalb wohlweislich einen großen Bogen um die Hafenkneipen und Tavernen. Durch die Straßen der Altstadt laufend, suchte Eden sich eine Café oder Restaurant, welches einladend aussah. Schließlich fand die Piratin ein kleines Wirtshaus, das nett aussah und keinesfalls einen ihrer Kameraden beherbergen dürfte. Einen Blick in das Gasthaus werfend, bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung und sie ließ sich an einem kleinen Tisch in der Ecke nieder. Sofort kam auch schon ein Kellner angewuselt und nahm die Bestellung der jungen Frau auf. Ihr Essen genießend, besah sie sich die Besucher des Restaurants. Eine Person die ihren Blick festhielt war eine junge Frau, nicht älter als Anfang Zwanzig, die mit einem gutaussehenden Mann an einem Tisch saß und speiste. Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar und ein recht knapp sitzendes Kleid. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte die Frau wie eines der leichten Mädchen, über welche sich ihre Piratenkollegen immer unterhielten. Auf den zweiten Blick war jedoch erkennbar, dass diese Frau durchaus nicht auf die Männer angewiesen war. Ein Eindruck der sich dadurch bestätigte, dass Eden sah wie sie sich die Geldbörse ihrer männlichen Begleitung nahm und leerräumte. Davon bekam jener Begleiter nichts mit, viel zu beschäftigt seiner Gegenüber in den Ausschnitt zu starren und ihr Komplimente zu machen. „Hach", seufzte die Rothaarige auf. _Das würde ich auch gern können_, dachte die Piratin, die dank ihrer großen Brüder ziemlich abgeschirmt von solchen Taten war. Die nannten es Schutz, sie nannte es einfach nur Einschränkung ihrer Freiheit. Sie war ja schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr, aber nein davon wollte keiner etwas hören. Nachdem sie aufgegessen hatte, bezahlte die Rothaarige und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Zimmer für die Nacht. Auf die Moby Dick zurückzukehren wäre vielleicht ratsamer gewesen, jedoch nur halb so lustig. Außerdem wollte Eden morgen definitiv noch ein bisschen shoppen gehen. Etwas wozu sie sonst sehr selten Zeit hatte. Und das nicht nur deswegen, weil die Moby Dick selten in größeren Städten anlegte, sondern auch weil die Jungs sie einfach begleiteten beziehungsweise sie einfach mitschleppten, in der festen Überzeugung ihrer kleinen Schwester würde sonst etwas passieren wenn sie nicht bei ihr waren. Die ersten paar Male, als sie gerade erst auf dem Schiff angekommen waren, hatte sie dieses Verhalten noch süß gefunden, doch mit der Zeit war es einfach nur nervig geworden. Vor allem Aces Angewohnheit, männliche Wesen die ihr auf irgendeine Weise nahe kamen auf kleiner Flamme zu rösten war Eden ein Dorn im Auge.


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2

Mit flatternden Haaren hetzte die Eden durch die Straßen der Stadt und versuchte auf dem schnellsten Weg zum Hafen zu gelangen._ Mist. Das wird knapp. _Am Stand der Sonne erkennend, dass das Schiff bald ablegen würde, eilte sie der Anlegestelle entgegen. Ihre Schritte beschleunigend erreichte sie schließlich den Hafen und wandte ihren Weg nach links zu der kleinen nicht einsehbaren Stelle wo die Moby Dick lag. Oder wo die Moby Dick liegen sollte. Denn da war nichts. Der Platz war leer. Kein Schiff, Boot oder Floß war da. „Das gibt's doch nicht", sagte Eden, Unglauben in ihrer Stimmer mitschwingend, „ die sind ohne mich abgefahren!" Geschockt gaben die Beine unter ihr nach, sodass sie im Froschsitz zu Boden sank und dort sitzen blieb. Ihre Jacke hatte sie fest umklammerte, während die Umhängetasche ihren Händen entglitt und nun vor ihr auf den Brettern des Steges lag. „Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!"

Derweil auf der Moby Dick. Marco und Ace gingen die Gänge des Schiffes entlang, um zur Kabine von Eden zu gelangen und ihr das Abendessen zu bringen. „Sag mal, wann glaubst du darf Eden wieder raus?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige seinen blonden Freund. „Keine Ahnung. Aber dürfte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern", erwiderte dieser. „Wird auch Zeit. Ohne sie ist's langweilig", sagte Ace und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Kopfschüttelnd betrachtet Marco seinen Huttragenden Freund. Die beiden waren schon ein Pärchen für sich, nur Flausen zwischen den Ohren. Obwohl die Ideen der beiden meist eine ziemliche Unterhaltung boten, zumindest wenn man nicht gerade selbst der Leidtragende war. Endlich an der Kabine angekommen, klopften die beiden Männer um sich anzukündigen, dann schloss der blonde Pirat die Tür auf, beziehungsweise wollte die Tür aufschließen, die jedoch von selbst aufschwang. „Wie?", kam es von Ace, als sich ihnen ein leerer Raum bot. Minutenlang auf eine leere Hängematte starrend, versuchten die beiden Freunde zu begreifen was genau hier abging, bis sie zu dem Schluss kamen, dass Eden nicht da war. „Na warte Mädel", knurrte Marco, ehe er sich umdrehte und an Deck stapfte. Dort angekommen ging der Blonde zu Whitebeard und informierte den großen Piraten über das Verschwinden der Rothaarigen. „Sucht das Schiff ab", befahl dieser und grummelte in seinen Bart. „Dieses Mädel ist einfach unmöglich." Den Befehl ihres Captains ausführend, wurde das gesamte Schiff auf den Kopf gestellt. Als schließlich auch das letzte Suchteam erfolglos wieder kam, dämmerte dem alten Mann, was genau sich seine Tochter da wieder eingebrockt hatte. Diese hatte sich nicht nur aus der Kabine geschlichen, sondern auch noch klang und sanglos das Schiff in einem ihr fremden Hafen verlassen. Sofort meldeten sich die Beschützerinstinkte eines Vaters und der Pirat befahl die Umkehr. Währenddessen hatte sich Ace an die Reling gesetzt, nachdem seine Freunde ihn davon abgehalten hatten auf seinem Striker vorzufahren und starrte aufs Meer hinaus. Nach einiger Zeit gesellten sich auch Marco und Jozu zu dem jungen Mann. Gemeinsam standen sie an der Reling und malten sich die schlimmsten Alpträume aus was ihrer kleinen Schwester widerfahren könnte oder schon vielleicht schon widerfahren war.

Fluchend wanderte Eden die Gassen der Stadt entlang um sich erneut einen Unterkunft für die Nacht zu suchen. Auch wenn dies eher unfreiwillig geschah. „Diese verdammten Piraten haben einfach ohne mich abgelegt. Und sowas nennt sich Familie", grummelte die Rothaarige sauer und kickte eine Blechdose vom Gehweg. Dann traf es sie wie ein Blitz. „Das war Absicht! Die wollten mich nicht mehr!", heulte die junge Frau los und Sturzbäche von Tränen benetzten das Kopfsteinpflaster. „Das ist so gemein…hick….dabei….konnt ich…hick…dafür doch gar…hick nichts. Buahhh!" Immer noch schniefend trat die Piratin gegen die nächstgelegene Wand und „AAAAAUUUUUAAAA! VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!" Sich den schmerzenden Fuß haltend, guckte Eden böse die Wand an, die wenn sie leben würde tot umgefallen wäre. „Menno", schimpfte die Rothaarige erneut los, „das ist alles nur dem Opa seine Schuld. Und Marcos. Und Thatchs. Und Jozus. Und Aces. Ganz besonders Aces Schuld, der Kerl kann auch net einmal seine Fresse halten. Und überhaupt alle haben Schuld daran…. DAS werden die mir büßen. Ich.. ich such mir meine eigene Mannschaft und dann zeig ich denen wo der Hammer hängt!... Aber erst…. such ich mir ein Bett." Damit stapfte Eden wieder los auf der Suche nach einer Übernachtungsmöglichkeit. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit blieb sie wieder stehen, da ihr aufgefallen war, dass sie keinen blassen Schimmer hatte wo sie eigentlich war.

„Klasse. Jetzt hab ich mich auch noch verlaufen", murrte die junge Frau und sah sich nach jemanden um, den sie nach dem Weg hätte fragen können. Da allerdings niemand auf der Straße zu sehen war, beschloss die Piratin in einem Haus nach der Richtung zu fragen. Vor einem äußerst suspekt aussehenden Haus mit dem Name _Lollipop_ blieb Eden dann stehen und betrat dieses nach kurzer Betrachtungszeit auch. Eintretend war das erste was ihr auffiel Rot. Viel Rot. Eine unglaubliche Masse an Rot. Nicht, dass die junge Frau etwas gegen die Farbe gehabt hätte, aber in diesen Mengen war es erschlagend. Und Gold.

Hinter einem rotgoldenen Tresen stand eine etwas vollschlanke Frau, welche einen Ausschnitt trug der fast bis zum Bauchnabel reichte. „Hrghm", räusperte sich die junge Piratin, um aus sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Huch, mei du bist aber noch ein junges Dingelchen", sagte die Frau hinter dem Tresen, als sie Eden erblickte. Sofort kam sie hinter dem Möbelstück hervor gewatschelt und nahm die Rothaarige an der Hand. Perplex ließ Eden sich mitziehen und bekam mehr von dem anrüchigen Gebäude zu sehen. Mehr Rot und mehr Gold. Überall Stoffbahnen in genau diesen Farben und ab und ab auch ein paar sehr, sehr leicht bekleidete Mädchen. _Hoppla. Wo bin ich denn hier gelandet?_ Natürlich ahnte sie schon worum es sich bei diesem Haus handelte. Ein Bordell! Nicht, dass sie so etwas je von innen gesehen hatte. Allerdings hatte Teach bei einer ihrer Landgänge sie begleitet und kurzerhand einen kleinen Abstecher in das städtische Etablissement gemacht. Sprich er hatte sich darin vergnügt und Eden durfte nach Herzenslust und ohne Aufsicht shoppen gehen. Geendet hatte dieser Trip jedoch damit, dass sie Thatch über den Weg gelaufen ist, welcher das ganze zwar nicht so schlimm fand, aber gegenüber dem Rest der Mannschaft seine Klappe nicht hatte halten können, sodass beide Teach und Eden für einen Monat Latrinendienst hatten.

„Ehrm Verzeihung Madam", begann die junge Frau, wurde aber von der Dame unterbrochen: „Nicht so förmlich mein Kindchen. Ich bin Beth und hier für eure Betreuung zuständig." „Unsere Betreuung…?" Weiter kam die Piratin allerdings nicht, da betraten die beiden Frauen auch schon einen Raum, der Eden stark an eine Kneipe erinnerte. Ein halbrunder Tresen beherrschte den hinteren Teil des Raumes und ein Barkeeper war dabei Getränke einzuschenken. Davor waren mehrere Barhocker, auf dem einige leicht bekleidete Damen Platz genommen hatte. In den Ecken standen Sofas und Tische und auch eine kleine Plattform mit einer Eisenstange war zu erkennen. Den Blick durch den Raum schweifen lassend, fiel ihr Blick auf eine schwarzhaarige Schönheit die ihr bekannt vorkam._‚Natürlich, das ist die eine aus dem Restaurant die ihre Begleiter beklaut hat. Komisch ich war der Überzeugung sie gehört nicht zu diesen Leuten hier._ Die Unbekannte anstarrend bemerkte sie den hochgewachsenen, schleimigen Mann, der sich ihr näherte, nicht.

„Na was haben wir denn hier?", fragte dieser und musterte unverhohlen die junge Frau. Sie trug zwar eine furchtbare Auswahl an Kleidungsstücken, doch konnten diese, selbst mit ihrer fast schon unfassbaren Weite, dem geschulten Augen nicht verbergen, dass sich ein durchaus ansehnlicher Körper darunter befand. Und sollte dieser auch nur halb so aussehen wie das Gesicht, das der jungen Frau zu Eigen war, hätte der Mann einen guten Fang gemacht. „Ähmm ich hab mich eigentlich nur verlaufen", meinte Eden und wand sich unter dem intensiven Blick des Mannes. Galant nahm dieser ihre Hand in die seine und hauchte einen Kuss auf diese. _Wie Seide._ Er malte sich aus, was Mann alles mit der Kleinen anstellen könnte und vor allem würde sie ihm ein ordentliches Sümmchen einbringen. „Mein Name ist Juan Di Abblo. Und ich bin der Besitzer dieses Etablissements", sagte Juan und zeigte mit einem Arm auf den Raum. „Gut. Mr. Di Abblo….." „Bitte, nenn mich Juan, meine Liebe!" „Ähmm gut… Juan…. das hier ist NICHT wonach es aussieht. Ich wollte mich nur nach dem Weg erkundigen und ihre Rezeptionistin hat das wohl irgendwie falsch verstanden.", sagte die Rothaarige und lief rosa an. Da ließ sich ein Kunde doch tatsächlich in aller Öffentlichkeit einen blasen! _DU meine Güte!, _waren die Gedanken der junge Frau, _so schlimm hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt_.

Gelauscht hatte sie zwar bei den Männern, wenn sie sich über die Bordelle der verschiedenen Städte unterhielten, aber sowas hatte nicht einmal Teach erzählt und dieser hatte bei solchen Dingen ein ziemlich loses Mundwerk. Genau in dieses Moment wurden die Grübeleien der Piraten unterbrochen. Die umwerfende schwarzhaarige Schönheit, drängte sich zwischen sie und Juan und fuhr diesem leicht über die Wange. „Juan, du brauchst aber ganz schön lange für deine Besprechung.", hauchte sie verführerisch. Der Angesprochene packte die Hand der Dame und hielt sie fest: „Nicht jetzt June. Ich habe Geschäfte zu erledigen." _Geschäfte? Der denkt doch tatsächlich ich will für ihn arbeiten!' _

Erbost wollte die Rothaarige protestieren, als ihr von der Schwarzhaarigen gegen das Schienbein getreten wurde. „Hey…..", setzte die junge Frau an, wurde jedoch vom anwesenden Bordellbesitzer unterbrochen: „June benimm dich oder muss ich dich von meinen Leute entfernen lassen? Du machst mir noch das Geschäft kaputt!" Die Getadelte hob ungerührt eine Augenbraue und zog einen verführerischen Schmollmund „Juan, du würdest mich wirklich rausschmeißen?", fragte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme und ließ ihre Finger über die Brust des Mannes gleiten. Als sie sich näher zu ihm lehnte, sodass ihn ihre Brust leicht am Arm streifte, schluckte er schwer. „N… Nein, dich doch nie, meine Liebe", erwiderte er und zog eine Schleimspur nach sich, die bis nach Loguetown reichte. „Hm~." Die Schwarzhaarige schnurrte zufrieden und klimperte mit ihren smaragdgrünen Augen, ehe sie ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte. „Bye Juan." Dem Bordellbesitzer entfuhr ein überraschtes Keuchen , als June das Handgelenk der verblüfften Piratin packte und hinter sich her zog. „Bis zum nächsten Mal." Damit warf die Frau ihm noch eine Kusshand zu und war, gefolgt von einem wütenden Aufschrei des um sein Geschäft gebrachten, hinaus ins Freie geschlüpft.

Eden, die das ganze Geschehen nur mit offenem Mund hatte beobachten können, bekam draußen auf der Straße erst mal eine Kopfnuss verpasst. „Sag mal Mädel, hast du denn gar kein Hirn", knurrte June und sah die Piratin strafend an, „willst du als dreckige Nutte für die Perversen dieser Stadt enden?"

„Nein!", antwortet Eden erschrocken und hielt sich ihre Beule.

„Was wolltest du dann da?", fragte die Schwarzhaarige mürrisch, ehe sie abwehrend ihre Hände hob. „ Warte, ich will's gar nicht wissen! Tschüss." Damit ließ June die junge Piratin einfach stehen und wanderte die Straße entlang zurück zu ihrer Unterkunft.

Etwas überrascht lief Eden der anderen Frau nach und fiel in ihren zügigen Schritt ein. „Was willst du noch?", knurrte June. „Ehm… Danke." Eden kratzte sich verlegen an der Nase, als neben ihr ein gleichgültiges Brummen zu hören war. „Wo bin ich hier eigentlich?" Überrascht blieb die Schwarzhaarige stehen und hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. „Du bist wohl nicht gerade die hellste Kerze im Leuchter, oder?" Eden senkte den Blick und trat nervös auf der Stelle. „Das stimmt so nicht ganz, aber… ehe" Die junge Piratin kratzte sich nervös am Kopf. „Mein Schiff ist ohne mich los gefahren und… naja… ich bin ganz alleine, ahnungslos und hahaha…" June musterte die junge Frau vor sich, die aussah, als wollte sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen. Seufzend patschte sie ihr auf den roten Lockenkopf. „Na na… Is ja gut, is ja gut." Sie hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für kleine Welpen und Kätzchen gehabt. „Wir gehen was trinken, du erzählst mir alles und dann überlegen wir gemeinsam, wie wir dein Problem lösen können, okay?" Eden schniefte einmal und hängte sich dann freudestrahlend bei ihrer neugewonnenen Freundin unter. Ihr blieb fast die Luft weg, als sie einen kräftigen Tritt in die Magengegend spürte. Mit einem lauten Krachen flog sie durch das Tor einer baufälligen Scheune und blieb keuchend und nach Luft ringend auf dem Rücken liegen, ehe sie sich auf den Bauch rollte und stöhnend auf die Knie hievte. Sie hob ihren Kopf ein wenig und schaute mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in das engelsgleiche Abbild der Schwarzhaarigen, die sich, das Kinn lächelnd in die Hand gestützt, zu ihr hinunter gekniet hatte. „Fass mich nie wieder so vertraulich an, klar?" June tippte der Rothaarigen auf die Stirn und strich ihr dann eine kleine Ponysträhne aus dem Gesicht. _Unheimlich…_ Eden zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sie mit einem kräftigen Rück auf die Beine gezogen wurde. „Auauau…" Jammernd presste sie ihren Arm gegen ihren Bauch, während sie versuchte vorsichtig einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzten. „Stell dich nicht so an, du wirst es überleben." Schnaubend verschränkte June die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf und Eden schielte böse zu ihr hinüber. _Blöde Kuh. Das hätte man auch anders ausdrücken können. _

Als sie an einer kleinen Kneipe angekommen waren, lies June sich mit überkreuzten Beinen lässig auf einen Stuhl fallen und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück. „So, dann fang mal an zu erzählen. Was macht ein kleines Mädchen wie du in einem Bordell wie dem letzten?" fragte June nun im Plauderton, als der Wirt ihr eine große Flasche Sake vor die Nase stellte. Eden hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Die wollte sich doch jetzt nicht etwa mitten am Tag die Kante geben, oder? Der Piratin zu prostend nahm die Schwarzhaarige jedoch demonstrativ einen großen Schluck und seufzte befriedigt auf. „Ahhh schon besser. Na dann schieß mal los." Eden rückte auf ihrem Stuhl zurecht und rührte geistesabwesend in ihrem Cappuccino.

„Ok, also das war so. Ich hab Mist bei der Inventur gebaut, da ist die Sommersprosse sauer geworden und hat mich gejagt. Schließlich bin ich über Bord gegangen, da ist der Opa sauer geworden und hat mir Kabinenarrest verpasst. Tja dann bin ich abgehauen, war shoppen und schon haben die ohne mich abgelegt. Das war's!", erzählte Eden. „Aha", meinte Schwarzhaarige und versuchte sich einen Reim auf das Gelaber ihrer Begleiterin zu machen. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte die Rothaarige unvermittelt und hielt ihr die Hand hin, „ich bin Eden." „June", antwortete diese, jedoch ohne Anstalten zu machen, das dargebotene Körperglied zu schütteln. Eden errötete leicht, räusperte sich und begann dann seufzend ihre Situation etwas ausführlicher zu erklären. „Ehm… Also aufm Schiff sollte ich Inventur machen, dafür war ich aber zu faul und uns ist der Alk ausgegangen. Daraufhin sind ein paar etwas sauer geworden und wollten mir den Hintern verhauen. Tja dann bin ich über Bord gesprungen und bei dieser Aktion fast drauf gegangen. Schließlich bekam ich vom Opa Arrest und Landgangverbot verpasst. Da bin ich getürmt und hab mir nen schönen Tag gemacht. Als ich wieder aufs Schiff zurück wollte, war's nimmer da. Die. Sind. Einfach. Ohne. Mich. Abgefahren. Diese. Schweine. Dann wollt ich mir nen Platz zum pennen suchen und hab mich verlaufen. Tja und den Rest kennst du."

„Du bist ein Idiot", kommentierte die Schwarzhaarige das gerade gehörte. „Hey!"

„WAS? Man lässt niemals und unter keinen Umständen den Alkohol ausgehen, verstanden?", stellte June fest und gab der Piratin einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Welches gute Handelsschiff lässt auch ein Dummchen wie dich die Inventur machen?", fragte sich die Schwarzhaarige und öffnete die zweite Sakeflasche. „Naja….", druckste Eden rum, „das war keine Handelsschiff. Ich bin Piratin."

Pause.

Ungläubig blickte June die junge Frau an, musterte sie einmal von oben bis unten und bekam einen Lachkrampf. „Was dagegen?", fragte Eden rotzig. Mit ein schelmisches Glitzern in den Augen meinte die Schwarzhaarige: „Nein, aber wenn das so ist, dann werde ich dich jetzt der Marine abliefern. Mein Beruf ist nämlich Kopfgeldjägerin." „AHHHHHH", heulte die Rothaarige auf und wollte aufspringen, wurde jedoch von ihrer Begleiterin am Handgelenk zurückgehalten. „Relax. Ich hab keine Lust dich zu jagen, außerdem bist du eh nichts wert. Könnte mich nicht erinnern nen Steckbrief von dir gesehen zu haben", sagte June und zog die junge Frau wieder auf ihren Stuhl. „Aber etwas neugierig bin ich schon. Unter wem bist du denn gesegelt, dass du den Opa nennst?" fragte die Kopfgeldjägerin, schon interessiert, von welchem Piratencaptain sie da was aufgegabelt hatte. Vielleicht würde sogar ein nettes Sümmchen für sie herausspringen. „Öhh der Opa? Na Whitebeard.", antwortete Eden, etwas verdattert über die Frage. „Aha. Whitebeard also", meinte June in Gedanken schon das Geschäft planend. Einige Sekunden später drang die Information jedoch soweit ins Hirn der Schwarzhaarigen ein, dass sie große Glubschaugen bekam und plötzlich wie ein Goldfisch an Land aussah. „WHITEBEARD? Ähnn…. eh….. wie …wie kommst du denn an den?", fragte sie geschockt darüber, dass dieses unscheinbare kleine Ding zu einem der Piratenkaiser gehörte. „Hmm Zufall", antwortet Eden mit den Schultern zuckend. Damit war für sie die Sache gegessen. Dass sie ein Crewmitglied dieses legendären Piraten war, hatte sie noch nie gejuckt. Den Kopf schüttelnd, versuchte June ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. _Das wars dann wohl mit dem hübschen Sümmchen_. , dachte die Kopfgeldjägerin wehmütig und betrauerte den Alkohol, den sie sich hätte leisten können. „Und was hast du jetzt vor?", wollte die Schwarzhaarige wissen, immer noch etwas unter Schock stehend, und machte die angefangene Sakeflasche in einem Zug leer.

„Ich mach mein eigenes Ding", sagte Eden, völlig überzeugt von ihrer Idee, „Ich werde eine berühmte Piratin und erhöhe die Frauenquote in der Piraterie." „Ahja", war Junes einziger Kommentar. Noch einmal besah sie sich die junge Frau _Das will ich sehen. Du und gefürchtet Piratin_. Allerdings musste die Kopfgeldjägerin feststellen, dass sie so etwas wie Mitgefühl für das junge Ding hatte. Irgendwie hatte die Rothaarige etwas an sich, das Beschützenswert erschien oder besser gesagt, sie hatte vieles nicht… _z.B. Ahnung von… naja: allem! _entschied die Kopfgeldjägerin und rechnete in Gedanken schon einmal die Überlebenschancen der Kleinen aus.

Sie kam auf genau 2 Stunden und 34 Minuten. Spätestens dann würde sie wieder in einem Bordell gelandet, verschleppt worden oder schlichtweg tot sein… Aber das war nicht ihr Problem. „Na da musst du aber noch eine Menge lernen, Kindchen", meinte die Schwarzhaarige trocken und erhob sich, ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch fallen lassend. „Ich wünsch dir jedenfalls viel Glück." Verirrt blickte Eden der Kopfgeldjägerin hinterher, die ohne ein weiteres Wort gegangen war, ehe sie aufsprang und der Schwarzhaarigen hinterher hechtete. „Hey… Moment mal! Warte! Ich sagte Stoop!" Atemlos hatte sie die Schwarzhaarige überholt und versperrte ihr mit ausgebreiteten Armen den Weg, während sie keuchend nach Luft schnappte. June hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. „Ehm… wie hast du das gemacht? Ich mein das im Bordell?", fragte die Rothaarige ein wenig rot anlaufend und Junes Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben. Daher wehte also der Wind. „Ähm… naja… ich meine… ich würde gerne, also… ich bräuchte…" Eden lies resigniert die Schultern hängen und seufzte. „Wenn mich auch nur ein Mann schief angeschaut hatte, war er einen Kopf kürzer… Ich meine, sieh mich doch an." Sie zupfte genervt an den viel zu großen Klamotten herum. „Es ist ja nicht so als würde ich freiwillig so rumlaufen." June hatte abwartend die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und musterte nun die mitleiderregende Erscheinung vor sich prüfend. „Hm~. Ziemlich… unvorteilhaft."

„Ja, genau! Also, hilfst du mir? Ja?" June hob, angesichts des überschwänglichen Enthusiasmus des Rotschopfs vor sich, fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ach ja? Warum sollte ich?" Eden faltete die Hände vor der Brust und setzte ihren ausgetüfteltsten Hundebettelblick auf. „Bitte, bitte! Ich tu alles was du willst, bitte! Alles!"

_Alles? _Die Kopfgeldjägerin tippte sich nachdenklich an die Lippen, die sich langsam zu einem diabolischen Lächeln verzogen. _Das könnte… praktisch sein._ Sie würde die Kleine dann wohl hin und wieder an das eben gesagte Erinnern… Aber ihr war ohnehin im Moment sterbenslangweilig. Vernünftige Männer hatten sich rar gemacht in letzter Zeit und sie brauchte dringend ein wenig Unterhaltung, wieso also nicht… Jetzt lachte sie leise dreckig in sich hinein. Eden huschte ein gefährlicher Schauer über den Rücken und als sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Gegenübers sah, musste sie schwer schlucken. Au weia… was hatte sie sich da bloß eingebrockt….? „Kann ich… das als „ja" ansehen?" fragte sie vorsichtig, während sie sich nervös eine Strähne ihres Ponys um den Finger wickelte. Die Kopfgeldjägerin schnaubte. „Meinetwegen." Laut aufjauchzend wollte Eden der Schwarzhaarigen vor Freude um den Hals fallen, konnte sich aber noch rechtzeitig an die Lektion in Punkto Berührungen von vorhin erinnern. Sich verlegen am Kopf kratzend lachte sie in sich hinein. _Man konnte die Frau böse gucken… dabei hatte sie ja noch nicht mal was gemacht…_

„Hmm vielleicht sollten wir erstmals dein Outfit ändern", meinte June kopfschüttelnd und besah kritisch die Schlabberklamotten die Eden trug. „Das ist ja fürchterlich ! Wie bist du eigentlich an einen solch… ausgefallenen Stil gekommen?" _Mit so einer Vogelscheuche am Hals kann ich meinen guten Ruf vergessen… _

„Ist nicht meine Schuld. Das waren alles die Kerle", nuschelte die Rothaarige und schämte sich für ihr Aussehen.

/Flashback

„_Das da will ich haben. Das sieht doch richtig cool aus, oder?", meinte eine aufgeregte Eden und hüpfte vor dem Kleid auf und ab. Besagtes Kleid hatte Spaghettiträger, war fliederfarben und ging bis knapp übers Knie. Zudem wurde es an der Taille von einem Band geziert. „Viel zu unpraktisch für ein Schiff", sagte Marco und winkte ab. „Hrmmm", grummelte die Rothaarige, die sich gleich auf machte ein neues Outfit zu finden._

„_Hier das ist es", rief Eden aus einer Ecke des Ladens und hielt eine enge ¾ Jeans hoch und dazu ein grünes Neckholdertop. Des weiteren gab es auch die passenden grünen Ballerinas und einen grünen Haarreif._

„_Nein, viel zu offen obenrum", kam erneut eine Absage des ersten Kommandanten. „Muh. Was meinst du Jozu?", fragte die junge Frau und schaute hoffnungsvoll zu dem großen Piraten auf. Doch auch dieser verneinte ebenfalls die Kleidungswahl von Eden. Eine Schnute ziehend warf sich Eden erneut in die Klamottensuche und wurde auch bald fündig._

„_So aber das hier jetzt. Das ist praktisch, oben nicht zu offen und bequem", kommentierte Eden ihre Entdeckung. In der Hand hielt sie eine kurze Hose die gerade bis über den Po ging, den dazu passenden Gürtel mit Totenkopfschnalle und ein normales, ausschnittsloses beiges T-Shirt, das nicht zu eng anlag und dennoch die schon weiblichen Rundungen ihres Körpers betonte. Vervollständigt wurde das Outfit durch beige Sandalen und einem silbernen Fußkettchen. Als Marco diese Kombination sah, musste er erst mal schlucken. So wollte seine kleine Schwester öffentlich rum laufen? Der Blonde wollte sich gar nicht erst vorstellen was die Männer in den Städten von ihr denken würden, geschweige denn was diese perversen Schweine gerne mit ihr machen würden. So ungern er auch Eden den Kleidungswunsch abschlug, war es doch das Beste._

„_Nein", sagte er bestimmt und machte sich nun selber daran passende Kleidung für die Rothaarige zu suchen. „Ja. Perfekt. Du kriegst das hier und damit basta."_

_Mit diesen Worte warf er eine ausgewaschene Hose, ein T-Shirt eine Nummer zu groß und einen Kapuzenpulli mindestens drei Nummern zu groß auf den Tisch. Dazu noch ein paar graue Turnschuhe._

„_Aber…aber", stotterte Eden, als sie die Kleidungsstücke sah. „Nix aber. Komm jetzt", bestimmte Whitebeards Vize, bezahlte die Ware und verließ das Geschäft. Jozu sah die junge Frau mitleidig an, musste seinem blonden Freund aber Recht geben. Die gewollten Klamotten waren einfach zu aufreizend für so ein junges Ding. Sich die Tüte mit den Sachen schnappend, schob er die stotternde Eden vor sich her und in Richtung des Cafés wo sie sich mit ihrem Kollegen Thatch treffen wollten._

/Flashback ende

„Aha, ich seh schon", meinte June gedehnt, „aber keine Sorge, das kriegen wir schon hin." Und damit betraten die beiden Frauen einen großen Kleidungsladen. Sofort kam eine Verkäuferin auf die beiden zu und begrüßte sie.

„Willkommen meine Damen, wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein?", fragte sie.

„Die Kleine hier bräuchte ein paar neue Sachen. Am besten was eng Anliegendes und Figur betonendes. Farben rot, schwarz, lila und evtl. weiß. Rock, Shirt, Hose, Jacke etc.", sagte June knapp und die Verkäuferin nickte verblüfft über die schroffe Anweisung.

„Natürlich. Wie heißt du denn mein Kind?", wandte diese sich an die Rothaarige. „Eden.", antwortete diese etwas eingeschüchtert.

„Oh was für ein schöner Name. Na dann komm mal mit. Wir finden schon was Schönes für dich." Und schon zog die Verkäuferin Eden mit zu den Umkleidekabinen. June machte es sich in der Zwischenzeit auf einem Sessel bequem und kramte in einem Stapel Zeitschriften.

Eden wurde unterdessen einmal komplett neu eingekleidet und bekam mit jedem Kleidungsstück ein bisschen Selbstbewusstsein. Ja sie sah schon nicht schlecht aus. Nein ganz im Gegenteil sie fand sich sogar richtig hübsch. Mit einem verzückten Lächeln über ihr ungewohntes Aussehen stolzierte Eden zu June, die bei ihrem Erscheinen nur kurz von einer abgegriffenen Modezeitschrift aufblickte und die junge Frau lediglich mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung zurück in die Kabine scheuchte.

Die Verkäuferin blickte ratlos zu der Kopfgeldjägerin, bevor sie artig einen kleinen Knicks machte und anschließend begann, in einer anderen Abteilung etwas Passableres zu finden.

„Nein." June stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hand und gähnte gelangweilt, als Eden sich ihr wohl zum dutzendsten Mal präsentierte. Eden schaute beleidigt auf ihre Begleiterin „Aber das war doch ganz..."

„Adrett? Zauberhaft?" June hob geringschätzig eine Augenbraue. „Nun, wenn du von allen gesagt bekommen möchtest, wie _lieblich_ du doch bist – bitte." Noch bevor Eden ihr etwas erwidern konnte, hatte June sich schon wieder in ihre Zeitschrift vertieft. Die wievielte es war, wusste wohl niemand. Eden hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu zählen und der Stapel, der sich neben ihrer neuen Begleiterin aufbaute sprach für sich selbst. Mit einem frustrierten Stöhnen schleppte sie sich zurück in die Umkleide, wobei sie der inzwischen vollkommen verzweifelten Verkäuferin einen mitleidigen Blick zuwarf.

Etliche Stunden und Läden später, so schien es Eden, war June mit der Auswahl zufrieden und hatte alles, bis auf ein Outfit, welches die junge Piratin gleich anbehielt, in einer großen Tasche verstaut.

Es war eine eng anliegende schwarze ¾ Stoffhose, dazu ein rotes Shirt mit ¾ Ärmeln. Passend dazu gab's die schwarzen HighHeels.

„Hat ja auch lang genug gedauert", bemerkte June trocken, als sie zusammen den Laden verließen und streckte sich ausgiebig.

„Und wessen Schuld das war, wissen wir ja wohl beide", nuschelte Eden erschöpft in sich hinein und erntete prompt eine Kopfnuss dafür.

„Jetzt nur nicht frech werde, kleines Fräulein." June schaute böse auf die etwas kleinere Piratin herab, bevor sie die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkte und wehmütig seufzte. „Ich will Saaa~ke"

„Aber erst gehen wir zum Friseur. Und danach krieg ich Ohrlöcher. Du hast es versprochen June!" Eden drehte sich zu ihrer Begleiterin um und stemmte angriffslustig die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Wie du meinst", brummte June gereizt und schob die junge Piratin vor sich her in den Friseursalon. „Aber mach bitte ein bisschen Flott, ich hab nicht vor den Rest des Tages hier untätig rumzusitzen."

„Der Nächste bitte", rief der Meister nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der Eden immer nervöser geworden war und Junes Laune den ultimativen Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte. Erleichter nahm die junge Frau auf dem Stuhl vor ihm Platz. „Was hätte die junge Dame denn gerne", fragte der Mann, wobei er die Rothaarige unverhohlen im Spiegel musterte. „Haare bis hier hin bitte und lila", antwortete die Gefragte und der Friseur fing an die Kopfbedeckung zu bearbeiten.

Zwei Stunden später hatte Eden dann auch eine neue Frisur. Die weichen roten Korkenzieherlocken waren nun violett und anstatt, dass sie bis zum Po reichten, fielen sie nur noch bis zur Halsbeuge herab. „Nett. Und jetzt will ich was trinken", kommentierte June mürrisch das Ergebnis und zerrte ihren Schützling ungeduldig hinter sich her ins Freie.

Schließlich standen sie vor dem Piercingstudio, in dem Eden dann auch endlich ihre heiß ersehnten Ohrlöcher erhielt. Drei auf der linken Seite und vier auf der rechten Seite. June lehnte währenddessen lässig an einer Hauswand und nippte zufrieden an ihrem Sake, den Eden ihr aus Überlebensgründen ausgegeben hatte. Während sie das alkoholische Getränk vernichtete machte die Kopfgeldjägerin sich Gedanken darum, wie das „Training" der jungen Frau am besten zu Beginnen sei. Letztendlich kam die Schwarzhaarige zu dem Entschluss, dass sie beide dafür am besten die Insel wechseln würden. Zudem hatte sie sowieso vorgehabt in den nächsten paar Tagen abzureisen, dann würde dieser Termin halt ein wenig vorverlegt werden. Als Eden endlich aus dem Studio herauskam, begutachtete June das Werk und musste zugeben, dass die junge Frau nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen war. Schnell informierte sie ihren neuen Schützling über ihre Entscheidung und zusammen machten sich beide Frauen auf zum Hafen, um die nächste mögliche Abfahrt zu organisieren.

Bei den Anlegestellen angekommen, ging June sofort zu den großen Schiffen, da es dort meistens etwas einfacher war einen Platz zu bekommen, ohne großartig während der Überfahrt helfen zu müssen. Und wirklich, das Glück schien der Kopfgeldjägerin hold zu sein, denn schon das dritte Schiff erklärte sich bereit, die beiden Frauen für einen kleinen Obolus mit an Bord zu nehmen. Da das Schiff bereits in der nächsten halben Stunde ablegen wollte, gingen June und Eden sofort an Bord, da keine der Beiden großartig Gepäck besaß, welches irgendwo gebunkert werden musste.

„Willkommen an Bord meine Damen", wurden sie vom ersten Maat begrüßt, der sie auch zu ihrer Unterkunft führte, „sie haben Glück. Zwei unsere Gäste haben überraschend abgesagt, so kann jede von ihnen eine Einzelkabine erhalten. Ich hoffe sie werden sich für die Dauer der Überfahrt bei uns wohl fühlen."

„Oh, das ist ja ganz reizend", säuselte June und besah sich eines der zur Verfügung stehenden Zimmer, die wirklich nicht schlecht ausgestattet waren, „was für ein glücklicher Zufall, dass wir genau bei ihnen nachgefragt haben." Der Vize lief bei dem Lob leicht rot an und rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, die Damen möchte sich nun Ausruhen. Wenn sie ein Problem haben sollten, die Mannschaft und ich stehen ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung. Und es wäre uns eine Ehre, wenn sie beide mit uns speisen würden.", damit verabschiedete sich der Mann und ließ die beiden Frauen alleine. „Tja. Schwein muss man haben"; meinte June vergnügt und hüpfte ins Zimmer, um es sich genauer anzusehen. Auch Eden öffnete nun die Tür zu der zugewiesenen Kabine, welche mit der von June identisch war. Die Lilahaarige staunte nicht schlecht. Obwohl die Moby Dick alles andere als klein war, hatte dieser Raum mindestens die doppelten Ausmaße von dem den sie bisher bewohnt hatte. Schließlich legte das Schiff ab und die beiden Frauen kehrten der Insel, auf der sich ihr schicksalhaftes Zusammentreffen ereignet hatte, den Rücken.

Gegen Abend desselben Tages lief wie schon einige Zeit zuvor ein großes Piratenschiff im Hafen ein. An Deck des besagten Schiffes befanden sich viele Männer die, ihrer Aufstellung nach zu urteilen, in verschiedenen Gruppen eingeteilt waren. Gerade erhielten sie letzte Anweisung für die Suche. „Und denkt dran, sobald ihr Eden gefunden habt, bringt ihr sie auf dem schnellsten Weg zurück auf die Moby Dick. Vermeidet es zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen oder euch gar mit der Marine anzulegen. Benehmt euch meine Kinder.", damit wollte Whitebeard seine Ansprach beenden, als ihm noch etwas einfiel, „Ach und sorgt dafür, dass sie nicht wieder versucht sich selbst zu ertränken." Mit diesen Worten entließ der Piratenkaiser seine Männer und die Suche begann. Ja, alle wussten, dass so etwas eigentlich nicht üblich war. Wenn ein Pirat bei Ablegen nicht an Bord war wurde er zurückgelassen. Aber erstens scherte sich der große Pirat nicht großartig um diese Regel und zweitens ging es hier um ihr Nesthäkchen. Das Maskottchen der Mannschaft. Der Sonnenschein der Herzen. Etc. Und das alleine hätte eine solche Ausnahme schon gerechtfertigt.

In der Stadt ausschwärmend suchten die Piraten jeden einzelne Winkel ab. Ohne Erfolg. Als die letzten dann im Morgengrauen zurückkehrten und ebenfalls keine Erfolgsmeldung überbringen konnten, beschloss der Piratenkaiser trotz der Proteste die Suche abzubrechen und das Schiff startklar zu machen. Als sich das Deck geleert hatte und nur noch eine Handvoll Männer anwesend war, fragte Marco: „Und was jetzt, Pops?" Die Gründe für den Abbruch konnte der Blonde zwar nachvollziehen, aber das hieß nicht, dass er damit einverstanden sein musste. „Jetzt können wir nur hoffen, dass sie in einem der anderen Häfen zu finden ist", antwortete Whitebeard in einem Tonfall, der nicht dran zweifeln ließ, dass auch in die Sache mitnahm. Es grämte den alten Mann, dass eine Tochter nun ganz auf sich allein gestellt irgendwo auf der GrandLine unterwegs war. Denn, dass sie genau das war, daran hatte der Piratenkaiser keinen Zweifel. Eden mochte jung und unerfahren in einigen Dingen sein, jedoch nicht blöd. Und clever genug sich aus den unangenehmsten Situationen heraus zu manövrieren. Wenn Whitebeard geahnt hätte auf wen Eden gestoßen war, wäre er nicht so zuversichtlich gewesen.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

„Ich bin in einem Harem aufgewachsen." June zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte eine der dünnen Haarsträhnen mit einer kleinen Klammer fest. „Da lernt man so das eine oder andere über den Umgang mit Männern."

„Kannst du... kannst du mir das beibringen? Ich meine..." Eden zog ihre Knie näher an ihren Körper und schlang ihre Arme darum „Ich würde gerne wissen wie man das macht."

„Du meinst einem Mann so den Kopf zu verdrehen, dass er dir blind aus der Hand frisst?" Die welterfahrene Kopfgeldjägerin grinste verschmitzt, während sie eine weitere Strähne in den komplizierten Zopf einflocht. Eden errötete und nickte. June schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, als ihr die Strähne beinahe entglitt. „Halt still, Dummkopf."

„Zu aller erst solltest du dir darüber im Klaren sein, das alle Männer von einer Frau das selbe wollen. Das Alter oder die gesellschaftliche Stellung spielen hierbei keine Rolle - in diesem Punkt sind alle Männer gleich."

Eden runzelte angestrengt die Stirn. „Und das wäre?"

„Ha." June entschlüpfte ein derbes Lachen. „Unter deinen Rock zu schlüpfen natürlich." Eden lief knallrot an. „Die meisten Männer signalisieren dir ihre Absichten mit Blicken oder auch Gesten. Bei einigen benötigt es allerdings... gewisser Kunstfertigkeit, um das gewünschte Ergebnis zu erzielen. - Zumindest wenn du dich nicht nur mit dem nächstbesten Hafensäufer zufrieden geben willst." June betrachtete mit schiefgelegtem Kopf skeptisch ihr Werk und zupfte missmutig an dem locker aufgetürmten Flechtwerk herum, bis sie mit dem Ergebnis halbwegs zufrieden war.

„Ich soll mich also hinstellen und mit meinen..." Eden errötete noch mehr „...meinen Brüsten und meinem Po arbeiten?"

June brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Schätzchen, bevor du auch nur mit dem Gedanken spielst deine schlagendsten Argumente auszuspielen, solltest du erst einmal lernen, wie du sie richtig ein zusetzten hast."

Eden drehte sich zu der jungen Kopfgeldjägerin um und schaute sie aus großen Augen verblüfft an. „Das muss man erst lernen?"

„In deinem Fall schon." June tippte der unschuldigen Piratin auf die Stirn während sie sich erhob und ausgiebig streckte.

„Wohin gehst du?" fragte Eden verblüfft, als die Kopfgeldjägerin einfach davon stapfte. Diese drehte sich um und hielt genervt ihre leere Whiskeyflasche in die Höhe. „Wonach sieht´s denn aus?"

Eden sprang auf und holte sie mit zügigen Schritten ein, während sie vorsichtig ihren Hinterkopf betastete. „Und du meinst... wenn ich das gelernt habe, kann ich jeden Mann bekommen den ich will?" versuchte sie das vorherige Gespräch wieder auf zu nehmen.

„Ja und nein." June seufzte resigniert, als sie den fragenden Blick spürte, der sich in ihren Nacken bohrte. „Wenn du einfach so deinen Charme um dich herum versprühst – vorausgesetzt du hast ihn – ohne, dass er auf ein gewisses Ergebnis abzielt, kannst du es auch gleich bleiben lassen und dir ein Schild mit entsprechender Aufschrift um den Hals hängen. Es gehört viel mehr dazu einen Mann zu erobern." Eden blinzelte verwirrt. „Das ist ganz schön kompliziert." "Darum heißt es ja auch Kunst der Verführung. Was glaubst du wäre, wenn jede x-beliebige Hafenschlampe nur mit dem kleinen Finger zu wackeln bräuchte? - Wie langweilig wäre das denn?" June schnaubte. „Du brauchst immer ein Ziel. Schau dich um, nimm dir Zeit. Wenn du gefunden hast, was du suchst und was dir gefällt, konzentriere all deine Bemühungen darauf es zu bekommen. Es hat noch niemandem gut getan, an zu vielen Teichen gleichzeitig zu Fischen. Verführe ihn, aber sei nicht zu aufdringlich. Locke ihn, vermittle ihm aber nicht das Gefühl, das er dich zu jedem Zeitpunkt an jedem Ort haben könnte. Gib dich ruhig ein bisschen kühl und unnahbar - lass ihn ein wenig zappeln. Aber sorge dabei immer dafür, dass er nicht das Interesse verliert. Und unter keinen Umständen, niemals, verliere die Kontrolle darüber, was du tust. Du bist der Spieler, es ist dein Spiel, nach deinen Regeln. Merk dir das und vergiss es nie!"

Eden nickte nur und machte sich eine Notiz in einem kleinen Notizbuch, das sie aus ihrer Tasche hervorgeholt hatte. Als sie wieder aufblickte, musste sie entsetzt feststellen, dass ihre Freundin verschwunden war.

June saß mit überkreuzten Beinen auf dem Dach eines kleinen Gemüseladens und beobachtete amüsiert die Szene, welche sich unter ihr abspielte. Sie entkorkte eine neue Flasche geschickt mit den Zähnen und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem süßen Rum. Belustigt lachte sie in sich hinein, als sie sah, in welche Richtung die Situation abdriftet. Das war wirklich interessant. Die Kleine war ja doch zu irgendetwas zu gebrauchen, wenn auch nur zur Unterhaltung. Sie konnte ihr süßes Spielzeug also getrost noch ein wenig behalten. Gut. Zufrieden nahm sie einen weiteren Schluck und verschluckte sich beinahe, als sie sah, welche Wendung die Ereignisse genommen hatten. Hölle aber auch! Damit hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet!

Eden blinzelte verwirrt, als sie feststellen musste, dass sie alleine war. „June? Juuune?" zaghaft rief sie nach ihrer Begleiterin, während sie sich nach allen Seiten umsah. Dabei übersah sie vollkommen, wie sich ein paar junge Männer ihr näherten und sie mit ihren Blicken beinahe auszogen. „Na Kleine?", sagt einer der drei betrunkenen Halbwüchsigen. „Tut mir leid. Keine Zeit." Weiter Ausschau nach der Kopfgeldjägerin haltend, beobachtete sie mit sinkender Stimmung, wie die besoffenen Kerle sich im Kreis um sie herum positionierten. „Aber, aber. Wer wird denn so zickig sein", lallten sie und griffen nach der jungen Frau, welche daraufhin allen Drei einmal kräftig in die Kronjuwelen trat und sie anschließend, wie auf der Moby Dick gelernt, vermöbelte

Zufrieden die Hände in die Hüfte stemmend, blickte Eden auf die sich vor Schmerz krümmenden Halbstarken, bevor auch sie durch einen schmerzhaften Tritt in den Allerwertesten in die Knie gezwungen wurde. Als sie sich mit tränenden Augen empört umschaute, fand sie June hinter sich, die sie böse von oben anblitzte. „Man tritt Männer nicht in ihre Kronjuwelen, ganz egal, was sie tun oder sagen, hast du das verstanden? Wer weiß, ob du ihre Funktionstüchtigkeit irgendwann einmal dringend benötigst!" June schaute streng auf die junge Piratin herab.

„Aber..."

„Nichts aber! Das heißt ja oder du brauchst mich gar nicht erst zu bitten, dir weiteres beizubringen!"

Schnippisch rümpfte Eden die Nase und verzog ihren Mund zu einer beleidigten Schnute. „Ja ja... meinetwegen." Setzte sich aber, als sie Junes vernichtenden Blick auf ihre unverschämte Antwort bemerkte, brav auf ihre Knie und hob eine Hand. „Ich hab da eine Frage..."

June seufzte nur. „Ein gezielter Tritt mit 9-cm Absätzen auf den Bereich zwischen Fußrücken und Zehen ist sowohl schmerzhafter, als auch effektiver. Außerdem erwartet er es weniger."

Eden verzog das Gesicht zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Danke, Meister."

2 Tage später

Eden ließ sich vollkommen fertig auf das weiche Bett plumpsen und blieb mit ausgestreckten Armen schwer Atmend liegen. Sie spürte Muskeln in ihrem Körper, von denen sie bis heute nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass sie überhaupt existierten. Erschöpft massierte sie ihre schmerzende Schulter. Sie würde June eines Tages umbringen. Definitiv. Eden rollte sich auf die Seite, nur um sich gleich darauf mit schmerzendem Hinterteil auf dem kalten Holzboden wieder zu finden. „Runter von meinem Bett." June schleuderte ihre Stiefel achtlos in eine Ecke und tapste barfuß zu einem der Gästeschränke, um nachzusehen, was sich brauchbares darin befand. Sie zog zwei abgenutzte Decken hervor und schmiss sie Eden vor die Füße. „Du kannst da drüben schlafen." Eden blickte perplex auf die Stelle, auf die June undeutlich gedeutet hatte, während diese ihre Haare entwirrte, bis sie glänzend, wie ein Vorhang aus reiner Seide, über ihren Rücken fielen. „Fußboden?" brachte Eden ungläubig hervor, als sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. Doch June hatte bereits die Tür zu dem kleinen Gästebad hinter sich zugeknallt und Eden starrte ungläubig auf die verschlossene Tür. „Danke fürs Gespräch." Murrte sie ärgerlich in sich hinein, bevor sie überrascht den Kopf schief legte und aufhorchte. _Sie singt? Unter der Dusche?_ Eden musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten, um nicht laut los zu lachen. _Oh mein Gott, und wie falsch! _Eden hielt sich den Bauch und wälzte sich kichernd auf dem Fußboden, bis sie davon Seitenstechen bekam. „Wenn du mich einweihst, lache ich mit." Eden hob überrascht den Kopf, als June, lediglich in ein kurzes Handtuch gehüllt, mit verschränkten Armen finster auf sie hinabblickte. Ihr offenes Haar fiel ihr breit gefächert über die Schulter und hinterließ kleine Pfützen auf dem Boden. Alles in einem sah sie aus wie eine tödliche Rachegöttin. _Eine, die die Welt mit ihrem Gesang in den Abgrund reißt._ Eden stand, ein breites Grinsen hinter ihrer Hand verbergend, auf, konnte jedoch, als sie an June vorbei ging, ein undeutliches Prusten nicht unterdrücken, was dazu führte, dass sie sich den Weg ins Badezimmer sparen konnte. June beförderte sie nämlich mit einem gezielten Fußtritt in selbiges hinein, sodass sie kopfüber in einem Korb mit frischer Wäsche landete. „Autsch." Eden rappelte sich, während sie einen vernichtenden Blick zu der Kopfgeldjägerin sandte, die es sich in einem weichen Kimono mit einer Sakeflasche auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte, mühsam auf. _Weis der Geier, wo sie die jetzt wieder her hat. Hoffentlich verschluckt sie sich daran_. Eden schälte sich vor sich hin schimpfend aus ihrer Kleidung und schlüpfte unter die Dusche. Kalt. Das konnte jetzt nicht wahr sein, oder? Eden drehte ungläubig an den Wasserrädern und starrte wütend auf die Duschbrause. Sie hatte schon wieder vergessen für warmes Wasser zu zahlen! _Toll, danke auch June. Nicht jeder ist wie du ein notorischer Kaltduscher_! Eden seufzte. Eigentlich durfte sie sich ja nicht beschweren, immerhin opferte die launische Kopfgeldjägerin ihr nicht nur ihre Zeit für sie, sondern hatte auch für die Kosten ihrer Komplettumwandlung gerade gestanden und lediglich dafür verlangt, ihr hin und wieder einen Sake auszugeben. Wobei, wenn sie so darüber nachdachte... June war was das an ging, ein Fass ohne Boden. Dann hatte wohl doch sie die schlechteren Karten gezogen. Eden stöhnte innerlich, als sie an das Loch dachte, das sich schon bald in ihren ohnehin nicht sehr üppigen Geldbeutel fressen würde.

Als sie endlich aus dem Badezimmer kam, war June schon eifrig dabei das üppige Festmahl zu genießen, das die Hausdame ihnen aufs Zimmer gebracht hatte. Oder besser gesagt, sie war fast fertig damit. Eden starrte ungläubig auf die Überbleibsel, die sich einmal ihr Abendessen genannt hatten. „Ich hab gedacht ich fang schon mal an, bedien dich." bemerkte June zwischen zwei Bissen und einem kräftigen Schluck Sake. Sollte das ein Witz sein? Und warum schaffte June es immer trotz vollem Mund einwandfrei zu sprechen? Eden schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor ihr karges Abendmahl. „Guten Appet... waah, June das ist MEINS!" Eden beugte sich heftig gestikulierend über das Essen und versuchte vergeblich, der lachenden Kopfgeldjägerin die letzte Tomate abzuluchsen.

„Bist du sicher? Momentan befindet es sich nämlich zwischen MEINEN Essstäbchen." June schwenkte das heißbegehrte Stück triumphierend vor der Nase der frustrierten Piratin hin und her, die mit allen ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln versuchte es zurückzuerobern. „Ju~une! Gib sie wieder her!" Doch diese lachte nur und hielt es sich vor den weit geöffneten Mund. „A~h " „Neiiiin." Eden wollte gerade zu einem letzten Rettungssprung ansetzten, als June mit einem unheilvollen Zwinkern innehielt. „Ho~? Du willst sie so sehr? Dann kannst du se haben." Eden traute ihren Ohren nicht. „Wirklich? Wirklichwirklich?" Ein sanfter Hoffnungsschimmer machte sich in ihr breit, als June ihre Stäbchen langsam senkte. „Wirklichwirklich." Antwortete diese mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen. „Aber..." Junes Grinsen wurde breiter, während Eden sich wünschte sie hätte nie um das Röllchen gebeten. Das musste ja so kommen. Die Piratin schluckte „Aber?" June kicherte belustigt in sich hinein. „Nichts. Du hättest nur mal dein Gesicht sehen sollen. Einfach köstlich." Die Schwarzhaarige klopfte sich johlend auf die Schenkel und fiel vor Lachen hinten über wobei sie sich den Kopf an einem der Bettpfosten anschlug. Daraufhin grölte sie noch mehr, bis sie sich mit Tränen in den Augen wieder aufsetzte. Eden hatte in der Zwischenzeit unschlüssig zwischen dem Schinken und der scheinbar vollkommen übergeschnappten Kopfgeldjägerin hin und her geschaut und währenddessen über die Bedeutung dieses kleinen und einfachen Wörtchen ´nichts` nachgedacht. Dabei war sie, egal wie sie es gedreht oder gewendet hatte, zu keiner angenehmen Schlussfolgerung gekommen. _Ach Scheiß drauf, ich werd´s überleben_, dachte Eden und stopfte sich mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken genüsslich die Delikatesse in den Mund. Mm, Lecker. „Saf ma June, fieso kann´nu eigntlis mit pfollem Mund spfechen?" fragte Eden und legte konzentriert ihre Stirn in Falten, während sie angestrengt versuchte, eine kleine Gurke zu erwischen, die ihr immer wieder zwischen den Stäbchen hindurch rutschte. _Blöde Gurke._ Eden gab sich kurzerhand geschlagen, spießte sie auf und stopfte sie mit Genugtuung in ihre ohnehin schon völlig überfüllten Backen, während ihr Blick abwartend auf ihrem Gegenüber ruhte. Diese zwinkerte belustigt, während sie sich noch immer schwer Atmend ihre Seite hielt. Offenbar hatte sie Seitenstechen vom Lachen. _Geschieht ihr ganz recht_, dachte Eden befriedigt und schaufelte sich den Rest des Gemüsegratin auf ihren Teller. „Reine Übungssache." June nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Flasche und wischte sich über den Mund, bevor sie anfing, das leere Geschirr zusammen zustapeln. „Haaalt! Das ist mein Teller!" Eden hechtete nach ihrem Abendessen „Na und? Ich räume auf, siehst du doch." June zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Aber der ist doch noch voll!" Eden angelte sich mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei ihren Teller und zog sich, mit misstrauischen Blicken auf die geschäftige Kopfgeldjägerin, in die hinterste Ecke zurück, wo sie das inzwischen fast kalte Essen eilig in sich hineinschaufelte. Nachdem sie das dreckige Geschirr zur Abholung vor die Tür gestellt hatten, begann June damit, sämtlichen Inhalt ihrer Reisetasche auf dem Bett auszubreiten, während sie unschlüssig durch das Zimmer tigerte und sich dabei mal mit dem einen, dann dem anderen Kleidungsstück posierend vor den großen Wandspiegel stellte. „Verdammt! Ich hab schon wieder zugenommen." June starrte ihr Spiegelbild böse an, während sie das kleine schwarze Mini frustriert zurück auf das Bett schleuderte. _Hättest ja nicht im Alleingang essen müssen_, dachte Eden selbstgefällig, enthielt sich aber intelligenterweise eines weiteren Kommentars. Schließlich wollte sie sich nicht selbst von der Straße aufkratzen müssen. Mit einem frustrierten schnauben, stopfte June ihre Habseligkeiten wieder weg, und lies sich polternd auf das große Bett plumpsen bevor sie sich mit einem undeutlich gebrummelten „Nacht." in das weiche Bettzeug kuschelte. Eden stand hilflos mit ihrer Decke im Zimmer und schaute unschlüssig zwischen dem Bett und dem Boden hin und her. „Ju~une?" Eden trat unsicher von einem Bein aufs andere. „Hm?" Kam die unwillig geknurrte Antwort und Eden musste schlucken. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit setzte sich June so schwungvoll in ihrem Bett auf, das Eden vor Schreck rückwärts stolperte und auf dem Boden landete. „Was?" June knurrte sichtlich wütend sodass Eden aus Angst die Tränen in die Augen traten. „Ni...nichts, ich dachte nur...ich..." Eden umklammerte ihre Decke fester und hielt sie schützend vor sich. „Nichts. Es ist nichts." Sagte sie leise. „Gut, dann stör mich nicht beim schlafen." June schlug sich geräuschvoll wieder die Decke über den Kopf und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Eden schluchzte leise. „Meinetwegen." June knurrte unwillig und rückte ein Stück zur Seite. „Aber weck mich noch einmal auf und du fliegst aus dem Fenster, ist das Klar?!"

Eden nickte lächelnd und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, bevor sie sich ganz vorsichtig an den Rand des Bettes kuschelte. „Nacht, June."

Am nächsten Morgen, noch bevor die Sonne am Horizont zu sehen war, setzte June sich gähnend auf und streckte sich ausgiebig. „Mm~. Morgen ." Gut gelaunt hüpfte sie aus dem Bett und fing sofort an, einhändig Liegestützen zu machen. Als ihr nach einer Weile auffiel, dass sie bisher noch keine Antwort auf ihren fröhlich geträllerten Morgengruß bekommen hatte, schaute sie verwirrt auf, bevor sie ungläubig in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. Eden lag, einen Fuß noch immer auf der Bettkante, mit ausgestreckten Armen kopfüber auf dem Boden und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. June setzte sich amüsiert auf und betrachtete die schlafende Piratin. _So süß und unschuldig_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz, dass sie diesen Teil von Edens Wesenszügen auf jeden Fall beschützen musste. Sie seufzte resigniert und stand auf. Da hatte sie sich ja einen schönen Berg an Arbeit aufgebrummt. Noch immer leise vor sich hin lachend, schlüpfte sie lautlos aus dem Zimmer, um der Hausverwalterin Dampf unterm Hintern zu machen. Sie hatte nämlich Hunger und wenn sie nicht schleunigst was zu essen bekam, konnte die werte Dame am eigenen Leib erfahren, was sich da bei ihr untergemietet hatte.

Als die ersten Vögel anfingen zu zwitschern und die Sonnenstrahlen ihre Nasenspitze kitzelten, wachte Eden blinzelnd aus ihrem tiefen Schlummer auf und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „Morgen." Gähnend setzte sie sich auf und schaute sich verwirrt um. Letztendlich hatte sie die Nacht doch noch auf dem Boden verbracht. Kopfüber noch dazu, stellte sie mürrisch fest, als ihr auffiel, wo sie sich befand. „June?" rief die junge Frau schlaftrunken nach der Kopfgeldjägerin, während sie mit halb geöffneten Augen ins Bad tapste.

„Dummerchen, das ist Shampoo." June nahm ihr kopfschüttelnd die Tube weg, deren Inhalt Eden sich gerade auf ihre Zahnbürste hatte schmieren wollen. „Hm." Eden brummte verschlafen und gähnte. „Wen juckt´s?"

„Iss das." June drückte ihr ein üppig belegtes Brot in die Hand, bevor sie die überrumpelte Piratin am Handgelenk packte und unsanft aus dem Zimmer zog. „Wofin geen wir?" brachte Eden undeutlich zwischen zwei Bissen hervor, während sie der Kopfgeldjägerin mühsam hinterher stolperte. _Das war gut!_ Eden schaute verblüfft auf das Brot in ihren Händen. Sie musste sich unbedingt das Rezept geben lassen. „Wir checken aus." Eden blinzelte verdattert und blieb stehen. „Eeh? Warum das denn?" June zuckte gereizt mit den Schultern und grummelte ungehalten vor sich hin. „Der Service hier ist unter aller Sau." Langsam dämmerte Eden, worin das Problem lag. „Du wolltest nicht zufälligerweise schon wieder morgens um halb vier Frühstück, oder? Ju~une! Normale Leute schlafen da no..." Eden wäre fast gegen den Rücken der Kopfgeldjägerin geknallt, die ohne Vorwarnung stehen geblieben war und sich langsam mit einem unheimlichen Lächeln umdrehte. „Hast du etwa ein Problem mit meinen Essgewohnheiten?" säuselte die Kopfgeldjägerin mit süßer Stimme und Eden schüttelte eilig mit vollen Backen den Kopf. "N...nein. Nie." „Gut. Braves Mädchen." June tätschelte der erstarrten Piratin lächelnd den Kopf. _Gott, konnte die Frau vielleicht unheimlich sein!_ Eden schluckte schwer und ein spitzer Schrei riss sie aus ihrer Erstarrung. „June! Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?" Eden verdrehte entnervt die Augen, als ihr Blick auf den umgestürzten Wäschekorb fiel und die dazugehörige Frau, die sich außer sich vor Angst hinter einer Schiebetür versteckt hatte und vollkommen aufgelöst dahinter hervor spähte.

„Ni~hichts " trällerte die schwarzhaarige Schönheit unschuldig, bevor sie fröhlich pfeifend um die Ecke bog und auf die menschenleere Straße trat. _Klar, seh ich..._ Eden blickte mitleidig auf die ältere Frau, bevor sie der Kopfgeldjägerin eilig ins Freie folgte und dabei ein resigniertes „Unverbesserlich." vor sich her murmelte.

„Du musst mehr an deiner Balance arbeiten." Kopfschüttelnd reichte June der stöhnenden Piratin die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Als Eden wieder mehr oder weniger wackelig auf den Beinen stand, rieb sie sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ihre Wade, auf der sich ein weiterer hässlicher roter Striemen abzuzeichnen begann.

„Autsch." Mühsam kletterte sie wieder auf den schmalen Holzpfosten und konzentrierte sich darauf, auf einem Bein ihre Balance zu finden. „Also noch mal: Was sind die Grundregeln des Flirtens?" Eden sprang in die Höhe, um dem peitschenden Weidenstock auszuweichen, den June knapp über dem Holzblock hin und her schwenkte. „Blickkontakt...ha...viel Geduld und... wenn...ha...möglich ein anregendes Gespräch... aber nicht zu dominant oder tiefgründig... ha... auf das nonverbale Achten...ha...Kreativität und Einfallsreichtu...Au!" Eden zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen, als der Stock die empfindliche Haut an ihrer Ferse streifte. Dennoch landete sie sicher auf der Holzfläche um sofort zum nächsten Sprung anzusetzen. „...sich aber nicht verstellen...ha...sondern ganz natürlich...Interesse wecken, aber etwas...ha...zappeln uiiiik!" Eden rutschte nach hinten weg und ruderte wild mit den Armen, um nicht schon wieder auf den harten Boden zu fallen, was sie aber letztendlich dennoch nicht vermeiden konnte. Mit einem unsanften plumpsen landete sie auf ihrem Hinterteil und zog missmutig eine Schnute. „Warum muss ich nebenher auch noch diesen Mist aufzählen... es ist schon schwer genug auf das Timing beim Springen zu achten! Ich hab keine Lust mehr... mir tut alles weh!" Jammerte sie weinerlich und rappelte sich, vorsichtig ihren schmerzenden Hintern betastend, auf. Das würde bestimmt einen riesigen blauen Fleck geben. _Toll, noch einen, _dachte Eden sarkastisch während sie ihre Hand in den Rücken stützte.

„Ho~?" June grinste unheilvoll. „Soll ich mir lieber was anderes überlegen?" Eden schüttelte rasch den Kopf, und humpelte schwerfällig auf den schmalen Holzpfosten zu. _Bloß nicht. Ich will gar nicht erst wissen, was dabei herauskommen würde, _dachte die junge Frau zerknirscht, während sie fluchend versuchte wieder auf den Pfosten zu kraxeln. June feuerte unterdessen die sich redlich abmühende Piratin mit kuriosen Ratschlägen an, die ihr, als diese endlich auf dem Pfosten stand, lediglich ein verärgertes „SCHNAUZE!" einbrachten. Daraufhin grinste die Kopfgeldjägerin noch breiter und schlug ein solch hartes und ungnädiges Tempo mit dem Weidenstock an, dass Eden nur wenig später total verschwitzt und außer Atem keuchend auf dem Boden saß. „Das...ha...gemein!" Völlig Fertig ließ sie sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf den Rücken fallen und starrte erschöpft auf die kleinen Schäfchenwolken, die langsam über den Himmel zogen. „Hier." June hatte sich neben sie gesetzt und hielt ihr eine gekühlte Wasserflasche unter die Nase. „Trink." Dankbar nahm Eden das Dargebotene entgegen und seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie ihren Durst endlich gestillt hatte.

Ein warmer Windstoß wirbelte hellrosa Kirschblüten durcheinander und lies sie anmutig durch die Luft tanzen, während er sanft durch ihre Haare fuhr. June atmete tief ein und genoss den friedlichen Augenblick, während sie beide einfach still beieinander saßen und die warme Sonne des Frühlings genossen. Schließlich sprang sie wieder auf die Füße und zog eine verblüffte Eden mit sich, während sie mit einem vergnügten Jauchzen zu einem kleinen Felsvorsprung rannte und lachend in den darunter liegenden See hüpfte. Eden kreischte laut, als sie von June mit in die Luft gezogen wurde und schließlich mit einem lauten platschen in dem noch eisigen Wasser landete. Prustend kam sie wieder an die Oberfläche, nur um gleich darauf wieder von der Kopfgeldjägerin an den Füßen unter Wasser gezogen zu werden. „Hey!" Eden paddelte hustend mit den Armen, während June sich lachend auf den Rücken legte und sich auf dem klaren Wasser treiben lies. Ihre Haare bildeten dabei einen dunklen Fächer um ihren Kopf und vermischten sich mit den zarten Blüten der Seerosen, die einen Großteil der Wasseroberfläche bedeckten. Eden schwamm zitternd zum Ufer und hievte sich an Land. „Fuck ist das kalt!" Zähneklappernd hüpfte sie von einem Bein auf das andere, während sie ihre Haare auswrang und der fröhlich planschenden June, der die Kälte überhaupt nichts auszumachen schien, böse Seitenblicke zuwarf. _Hoffentlich ersäuft sie_, dachte Eden verärgert und begann in der angenehm warmen Sonne bibbernd auf und ab zu gehen. Als June endlich ebenfalls aus dem See stieg, schüttelte sie lachend ihre lange Mähne und spritzte dabei Eden, die beinahe trocken war, wieder nass. „Ju~une!" Eden machte kreischend einen Satz Rückwärts. „Hör auf damit!" „Sonst was?" June zwinkerte der mürrischen Piratin schelmisch zu, ehe sie mit ausgebreiteten Armen grinsend auf sie zugerannt kam. „Iiiiks." Hackenschlagend nahm Eden vor der triefnassen Kopfgeldjägerin Reißaus, die sie mit ebenso unerbittlicher Hartnäckigkeit lachend verfolgte. Mit einem kräftigen Satz sprang Eden vom Boden ab und schwang sich auf einen niedrigen Ast, von dem aus sie wiederum zum nächsten Baum sprang. Als sie sich endlich in Sicherheit glaubte, hielt sie atemlos nach ihrer Verfolgerin Ausschau. „Du bist immer noch zu langsam." Eden drehte sich erschrocken um und wäre beinahe von ihrem Ast gepurzelt, als sie June entdeckte, die mit verschränkten Armen kopfüber vom nächsthöheren Ast baumelte. Die Kopfgeldjägerin seufzte. „Du bist wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Da gibt man dir absichtlich einen kleinen Vorsprung und du denkst nicht einmal darüber nach, ihn auszubauen." Resigniert schüttelte sie den Kopf und tippte der verdatterten Piratin mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Stirn. „Du hast deinen hübschen Kopf doch nicht nur zum Tragen von Hüten! Man kann ihn auch gut und gerne zum denken benutzen!" „Ich weiß!", beschwerte sich Eden kleinlaut über die ungerechtfertigte Standpauke. Sie hatte sich schließlich alle Mühe gegeben! „Dann tue es auch!" June schwang sich zu ihr hinunter und setzte sich mit verschränkten Armen neben sie. „Du musst geschickter werden... Und schneller. Viel schneller. Denk nicht so viel darüber nach, was du als nächstes tun musst, sonder mach dir lieber Gedanken, was dein Gegner als nächstes tun könnte und versuche ihm zuvor zu kommen. Du hältst dich viel zu sehr damit auf, deine Sprünge zu berechnen oder abzuwägen, welche Risiken du eingehen solltest. So etwas musst du Instinktiv wissen und anwenden können." Eden senkte ihren Blick und seufzte. „Ich weis... aber..." „Nichts aber. Wir üben das so lange, bis du es blind kannst. Und zwar um drei Uhr nachts nach 36 Stunden Schlafentzug." Wie zur Bestätigung nickte June gedankenverloren vor sich hin. „Und wie willst du das üben? Mich tagtäglich Bäume rauf und runter jagen?" Überrascht blickte June auf und ihre Lippen erzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. „Das wäre doch mal ein guter Anfang." Eden stöhnte innerlich. Na toll. Hätte sie mal lieber ihre Klappe gehalten!

Als es schließlich dämmerte, machte sich June auf den Weg in das kleine Dorf, das sich verschlafen in der kleinen Bucht unter ihnen ausbreitete. Eden war nach dem langen und anstrengenden Training so erschöpft gewesen, dass sie auf der Stelle eingeschlafen war. Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln schielte die Kopfgeldjägerin auf die junge Frau die sie auf ihrem Rücken trug. Sie musste noch einen langen Weg gehen. June seufzte und lächelte still in sich hinein. Und es würde ihr eine Freude sein, du junge Piratin dabei zu begleiten. Leise lachend stapfte sie den abschüssigen Steilweg hinunter. Oh ja, das würde es.


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4

Eden schaute die Kopfgeldjägerin interessiert an. „Und warum hast du nicht..." sie wurde prompt rot und senkte verlegen ihren Blick, als sie das amüsierte Funkeln in Junes Augen bemerkte. „Ich meine..."

„Warum ich bisher nicht einen einzigen meiner Ratschläge selbst angewendet habe?" Eden nickte vorsichtig, in der Hoffnung, sie würde ein paar interessante Details aus der Erfahrungskiste ihrer Mentorin bekommen. June seufzte resigniert und verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf. „Meine letzte Eroberung liegt schon eine ganze Weile zurück, das stimmt, aber mir ist in der Zwischenzeit einfach kein Mann untergekommen, der es auch nur ansatzweise mit IHM hätte aufnehmen können." June zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich nicht hin und wieder wollen, aber... jedes Mal, wenn ich einen passablen Mann sehe, beginne ich automatisch damit, ihn mit IHM zu vergleichen und verliere das Interesse. Das ist wirklich frustrierend." June schnaubte und setzte sich auf. „Sehr frustrierend. Aber du wirst das irgendwann, wenn du selbst ein wenig Erfahrung gesammelt hast, verstehen." Edens Augen weiteten sich verblüfft, als sie den leichten Rotschimmer bemerkte, der sich auf die sonst so makellosen Wangen der Kopfgeldjägerin geschlichen hatte, und den diese geschickt hinter ihren Haaren zu verbergen suchte. Eden schmunzelte belustigt. „Der Mann muss ja wirklich eine starke Nummer gewesen sein, wenn er einen solchen Eindruck bei dir hinterlassen hat." June lachte leise in sich hinein. „Oh ja, das war er. Das war er in der Tat." Eden hatte den wehmütigen Ton in der Stimme der Kopfgeldjägerin bemerkt und fragte vorsichtig. „Er fehlt dir, oder?" Lange Zeit starrte June einfach in den wolkenlosen Himmel, bevor sie langsam die Augen schloss und ihre Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln verzog. „Mm~. Kann sein."

Der Dunkelhaarige Mann öffnete überrascht die Tür, nur um davor eine hinreißende Schönheit vorzufinden, die mit einem verführerischen Lächeln auf den perfekten roten Lippen in seinem Türrahmen lehnte. Das glänzend schwarze Haar fiel ihr offen über den Rücken und sie trug, soweit er es beurteilen konnte, nichts, außer einem tief ausgeschnittenen nachtblauen Seidenminikleid, das ihre Schultern frei lies, sowie hochhackigen Sandaletten. Der Mann schluckte, als sie mit einem verführerischen Augenaufschlag auf ihn zutrat und mit ihren Fingern leicht über den Rand seines Hemdes fuhr, bevor sie seine Krawatte ein wenig zurecht rückte. „Hallo Brain." Ihre heißere Stimme jagte ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken, während sich ihre Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter vor den seinen befanden. Brain schluckte erneut und schaute der jungen Frau tief in die Augen. „June", brachte er schließlich mit trockenem Mund hervor. "Möchtest du mich nicht herein bitten?" Die Schwarzhaarige legte kokett den Kopf schief, während ihre Hand inzwischen schwer auf seiner Brust lag. Er wusste genau, dass sie darunter spürte, wie sehr sie seinen Puls zum rasen brachte. Mit einer leichten Drehung machte er ihr Platz und sie schwebte, ihm einen kleinen Kussmund zuwerfend, gefolgt von einem lilahaarigen Mädchen, das ihm schüchtern zulächelte, in den Raum. Brain atmete tief durch, ehe er die Tür schloss und mit seiner tiefen Stimme fragte. „Was willst du?" Er drehte sich langsam um und musterte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht seinen unerwarteten Gast, der sich hinter das fremde Mädchen gestellt und die fein manikürten Hände auf dessen Schultern gelegt hatte, während sie ihn herausfordernd anlächelte. „Das hier." June strich dem errötenden Mädchen, das nervös die Hände knetete, eine kleine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, ehe sie langsam um diese herum trat und mit wiegenden Schritten auf ihn zu kam. „Bring ihr... das ein oder andere bei." Sie umkreiste ihn katzenhaft, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. „Und was...?" Sie legte ihm beruhigend einen Finger auf die Mund und zwinkerte ihm aufreizend zu, während sie ihre Lippen leicht befeuchtete. Brain ballte seine Hände zur Faust, während er versuchte, gleichmäßig zu Atmen. „Du bekommst... deine Belohnung, keine Sorge." Sie strich mit ihrem Fingernagel die Konturen seiner Lippen entlang und ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem charmanten Lächeln, als er stockend seinen Atem entweichen lies. „Deal?" Brain schaute ruhig auf die junge Frau hinab, bevor er sich langsam zu ihr hinunter beugte und mit vor Erregung heißerer Stimme ins Ohr wisperte „Wenn sie es nicht Wert ist..." „Keine Sorge", June fuhr lächelnd mit ihrer anderen Hand leicht über die inzwischen stark ausgeprägte Schwellung seiner Hose, bevor sie kurz mit einer Fingerspitze dagegen tippte, sodass ein unkontrolliertes Zittern durch seinen Körper fuhr. „Das ist sie." Brain schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen, während er seine Finger kurz in ihren Oberarm krallte. „Also gut." Langsam ließ er seinen angehaltenen Atem entweichen und schaute sie an. „Ich... ziehe mir nur schnell... etwas anderes an." Mit einem wissenden Lächeln nickte sie ihm zu, ehe sie sich umdrehte und der jungen Frau zuwandte, die alles mit vor Erstaunen weit aufgerissenen Augen beobachtet hatte. „Ich hoffe für dich, du hast gut aufgepasst." Amüsiert zwinkerte sie dem errötenden Mädchen zu, welches eifrig nickte, während sich daran machte, die üppige Hausbar einer gründlichen Untersuchung zu unterziehen.

Eden wandte sich unsicher an June und wickelte sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne um den Finger. "Wa… was soll ich tun?" die unerfahrene Piratin schluckte nervös und senkte nervös den Blick, als sich June mit einem amüsierten kichern zu ihr umdrehte. "Mach vorerst einfach das, was er dir sagt. Keine Angst Kleines…" Die Kopfgeldjägerin nahm ihr Kinn zwischen die Finger und hob es an, sodass Eden ihr in die Augen schauen musste. "Brain weiß was er tut. Er ist… gut." Sie zwinkerte der errötenden Piratin vielsagend zu und schwenkte vergnügt eine Flasche teuren Bourbon in ihrer anderen Hand. "June, bitte. Nicht diesen…" Brain kam aus dem kleinen Bad und fuhr sich verzweifelt durch das Haar, als er sah wie die Schwarzhaarige mit einem breiten Grinsen zwischen ihm und ihrer Beute hin und her sah, bevor sie die Flasche mit einem süffisanten "Sonst was?" an die Lippen setzte. Brain stöhnte innerlich. Adieu ihr lieben Berry. June lehnte sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an die Anrichte der Minibar, bevor sie einen Schritt auf die junge Piratin zu machte und sie zwinkernd mit einem kleinen Schubs in seine Arme beförderte. "Viel Spaß." Brain schaute seufzend auf das zierliche Wesen in seinen Armen, ehe er es mit sanften Bewegungen in das gemütliche Schlafzimmer dirigierte. _Dann wollen wir mal._ Brain seufzte und lies seinen Blick abschätzend über den Körper der jungen Frau gleiten, wobei er anerkennend an einem paar wohlgeformter Brüste, sowie grazilen, langen Beinen hängen blieb.

„Ok, fangen wir an. Wie gut bist du im Küssen?", fragte Brain Eden. Diese bekam einen leichten Rotstich um die Nase und flüsterte: „ Ähmm ich hab noch nie geküsst."

„Wie? Ein hübsches Mädel wie du, hat noch keinen Kuss bekommen", fragte der Dunkelhaarige überrascht. So unerfahren hatte er sich die junge Frau nicht vorgestellt._ Oh June was hast du mir denn da angeschleppt_, dachte er.

„Naja irgendwie war dafür nie jemand da", meinte Eden sichtlich peinlich berührt. Sie dachte zurück an ihre Zeit auf der Moby Dick und wie so ziemlich jeder Mann der ihr zu nahe gekommen war, froh sein konnte überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein.

Nachdenkend fuhr sich Brian durch seine Haare und überlegte wie er diese Sache am besten angehen sollte. Schließlich beschloss er das ein direktes Vorgehen die beste Taktik wäre und näherte sich der jungen Frau.

Diese blickte ihn verwirrt an und wusste nicht was sie von seinem Verhalten erwarten sollte. Und ehe Eden sich versah, spürte sich auch schon wie sich Brains Lippen auf ihre drückten. Wie versteinert stand die junge Frau da und ließ das ganze über sich ergehen. Sekunden später zog sich Brain zurück und sah die Lilahaarige interessiert an. Diese sah, aufgrund ihres Schocks komplett durch den Mann durch und rührt sich nicht. Erneut kam er der jungen Frau näher, doch kurz bevor er erneut ihre Lippen berührte meinte er: „ Es ist unterhaltsamer wenn du dich daran beteiligst." Damit versiegelte er ihre Lippen erneut und übte einen leichten Druck auf diese auf. Endlich erwachte Eden aus ihrer Versteinerung und begann unsicher den Kuss zu erwidern. Langsam löste sich der Dunkelhaarige wieder von der jungen Frau. Zärtlich strich er ihr eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und meinte: „Na so schlimm war das doch gar nicht, oder?"

Errötend schüttelte Eden den Kopf. _Süß_, dachte Brain und drückte der Piratin erneut einen Kuss auf, welcher auch sofort erwidert wurde. Diesmal jedoch gab sich der Dunkelhaarige nicht damit zufrieden nur an der Oberfläche zu kratzen. Vorsichtig, um die Kleine nicht zu verschrecken, fuhr er die Konturen ihrer Lippen mit seiner Zunge nach und bat um Einlass. Da Eden mit dieser Aktion nichts anfangen konnte, wurde ihm dieser ihm nicht gewährt. Also griff Brian auf die etwas aktivere Methode zurück und biss ihr leicht in die Unterlippe was dazu führte, dass Eden ihren Mund ein kleines Stücken öffnete, um sich zu beschweren. Soweit ließ der dunkelhaarige Mann es allerdings nicht kommen, da er sofort seine Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle gleiten ließ. Langsam erkundetet der Dunkelhaarige das neue Terrain und stupste sanft die Zunge der junge Frau an, um sie zum mitmachen zu animieren. Diesmal erstarrte Eden nicht, sondern begann die Bewegungen ihres Gegenüber zu imitieren, was diesen erregte. Gierig kostete Brain die Lilahaarige. Er schmeckte eine dunkle Süße, was so gar nicht zu dem unschuldigen Wesen in seinen Armen passte. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, etwas was der dunkelhaarige Mann, trotz all seiner Erfahrung, nicht zuordnen konnte. In Gedanken versunken, merkte Brain nicht, wie sich Eden selbstständig machte und seine Zunge zurückdrängte, um nun ihrerseits seine Mundhöhle zu erkunden. Zwar noch ein wenig schüchtern, aber genau das machte ihn im Moment unglaublich an. _Ich glaube du hattest Recht June_, dachte er, _die Kleine ist es definitiv wert_.

Sich nun vollständig der junge Frau widmend, dauerte es einige Zeit bis sich der Dunkelhaarige wieder von ihr löste. Unauffällig brachte er seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle, die nach dieser erfolgreichen Lektion doch ein wenig erhöht war.

„So das Küssen hätten wir hinter uns gebracht", stellte Brain fest. _Und das ist verdammt gut gelaufen_, dachte der Dunkelhaarige sich alles weitere.

„Nun, jetzt geht's weiter. Wie steht's denn mit deinem Wissen über Sex?", fragte der Mann und amüsierte sich darüber, wie Eden knallrot anzulaufen begann. „Naja…..also….die Theorie kenn ich.", stotterte die junge Frau verlegen. _OMG wie knuffig_, dachte Brain und gab sich gleich selber eine mentale Kopfnuss. Wenn er weiter solche Gedanken hatte würde das hier nichts werden.

„Theorie. So so. Und was besagt die Theorie", fragte der Mann weiter. Mittlerweile konnte Eden einem Krebs Konkurrenz machen und nachdem sie die Frage vernommen hatte, dachte die Lilahaarige sie würde ohnmächtig werden. Sie solle jetzt tatsächlich sagen, was da ablief? _Ich sterbe_, dachte Eden und knetete nervös ihre Hände.

„Ähmm ….das …wenn….Mann…. und Frau …..", begann sie erneut zu stottern. _Fuck Eden jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen. Du bist ne Piratin! Jetzt benimm dich auch mal so!_, schalt sich die junge Frau mental. Damit setzt sich die Piratin kerzengerade auf und rasselte alles runter was ihr zu diesem Thema einfiel.

Nachdem die junge Frau geendete hatte war es an Brian rot anzulaufen. _Herrje und ich dachte ich hab da was total Unschuldiges vor mir. Von wegen die ist absolut verdorben_, dachte der Dunkelhaarige, _Wenn die auch nur halb so wird wie June, dann halleluja_.

„Gut. Du weißt Bescheid. Dann können wir ja mit der Praxis anfangen.", sagte Brain, dem seine Hose langsam etwas drückte. So ganz spurlos war das ganze Geplapper nicht an ihm vorbei gegangen.

„Praxis?", fragte Eden nun entsetzt. „Momentmal davon war nie die Rede gewesen. June ich bring dich um!"

_Holla die Waldfee. Die Kleine ist ja richtig zackig wenn sie will_, waren Brians Gedanken, bevor er sich die Handgelenke der jungen Frau schnappte und diese zu sich rüber zog. Ahnend, dass nichts klappen würde, wenn er sie jetzt protestieren ließ küsste er sie einfach und erstickte so jede Form von Gegenwehr im Keim.

Sie durch den Kuss ablenkend, ließ Brian ihre Handgelenke los und machte sich daran ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Doch ganz so unbemerkt, wie er dachte lief das Ganze nicht ab.

_Hilfe was hat der denn jetzt vor?,_ fragte sich Eden, obwohl sie eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon hatte, was mit ihr geschah. _Hmm das ist gar nicht mal so schlecht und küssen kann er. Tja June sieht wohl so aus als ob ich eine brave Schülerin werde_. So dachte die Lilahaarige und fasste den Beschluss einfach mal mitzumachen, schließlich war es ja eigentlich exakt das was sie wollte.

Mittlerweile hatte der Dunkelhaarige auch den letzten Knopf des Oberteils gelöst und streifte es ihr über die Schultern, sodass es unbeachtet auf dem Bett landete. Langsam um die junge Frau nicht zu verschrecken ließ er seine Hände an ihrem Körper hinuntergleiten und streichelte die nun nicht mehr bekleideten Stellen. Nicht komplett untätig sein wollend, legte Eden die Arme um seinen Nacken um ihn näher zu ziehen, was den Kuss noch intensivierte. Sich schließlich aus Atemnot voneinander lösend, begann Brain den Hals der jungen Frau mit Küssen zu bedecken, was ihr eine leises Aufkeuchen entlockte.

Erfreut darüber, dass sie sich nicht wehrte, beschloss der dunkelhaarige Mann noch etwas weiter zu gehen und ließ seine beiden Hände nach oben zu ihren Brüsten wandern, welche er sanft zu kneten begann. Dies führte dazu, dass sich der Atmung seiner Gegenüber beschleunigte und auch gut hörbar wurde. „Gut?", fragte er zwischen den Küssen. „Guuuuut", flüsterte sie und gab sich ganz den Berührungen des Mannes hin. Dieser lächelte leicht und fuhr mit seinen Bemühungen fort. Mutiger geworden schickte er seine Hand erneut auf Wanderschaft. Beim Verschluss ihrer Hose angekommen, zögerte er einen Moment bevor er diesen öffnete und seine Hand hinein gleiten ließ. Diese Aktion führte dazu, dass Eden den Kopf von Brain hochzog und ihn erneut in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelte. In seinem Tun bestärkt fing der Dunkelhaarige an die junge Frau durch ihren Slip hindurch zu streicheln, was ihm eine lautes Stöhnen einbrachte. Eden die nun definitiv aktiv an diesem Spiel teilnehmen wollte, begann nun ihrerseits das Hemd ihres Gegenüber aufzuknöpfen, was ihr jedoch einige Schwierigkeiten bereitete, woran Brain nicht ganz unschuldig war. Denn dieser hatte seine andere Hand unter ihren BH schlüpfen lassen und rieb nun eine ihrer Brustwarzen.

„Ahhhh", keuchte Eden laut auf und musst sich zusammenreißen nicht einfach umzufallen. Endlich hatte sie es dann auch geschafft Brain das Oberteil abzustreifen und begann nun ihrerseits den Oberkörper des anderen zu erkunden. Mittlerweile musste der Dunkelhaarige sich stark zusammenreißen ihr nicht einfach die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und sie zu nehmen. Verdammt er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann eine Jungfrau ihn das letzte Mal so scharf gemacht hatte. Normalerweise brauchten diese wesentlich länger um sich darauf einzulassen.

„Steh auf", flüsterte er Eden heiser zu und drückte sie ein Stück von sich weg. Diese sah ihn irritiert an, verstand jedoch nach einem kurzen Zupfen an ihrer Hose was er wollte. Schnell hüpfte die Lilahaarige vom Bett und ehe Brain sich versah stand sie auch nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche da.

Brian konnte nicht anders und starrte die Schönheit vor sich einfach nur an. Hart musste der Dunkelhaarige schlucken, als er die Konturen der jungen Frau mit seiner Fingerspitze nachfuhr, um sich zu vergewissern, dass das auch wirklich Realität war, was er da vor sich sah.

„Du bist wunderschön", hauchte der dunkelhaarige Mann und zog Eden wieder zu sich. Die junge Frau kniete sich vor ihn aufs Bett und küsste ihn. Diesmal war sie es die ihre Zunge in seine Mundhöhle gleiten ließ, um diese zu erkunden. Ihre beiden Hände hatte sie auf seine Schultern gelegt um sich abzustützen. All ihren Mut zusammennehmend, glitt eine ihrer Hände in seine Hose und strich sachte über seine Erektion, was den Mann laut aufstöhnen ließ. Schließlich überwand sie auch die letzte Barriere, seine Boxershorts, und nahm seinen harten Penis in ihre Hand. „FUCKKKKKK", keuchte Brian und krallte sich in ihren Haaren fest. Ermutigt davon, ließ sie ihre Hand auf und ab gleiten und drückte experimentell hier und da. „Eden stopp…..hör auf", versuchte er die Bewegungen der jungen Frau zu unterbinden. Allerdings brachte dies nicht das erhoffte Ergebnis sondern spornte sie nur noch an weiter zu machen. Als sie dann eine Fingerkuppe über seine Spitze gleiten ließ, war es um Brian geschehen und er kam mit einem leisen Aufschrei. _Verdammt. Und sowas nennt sich Jungfrau_, dachte der dunkelhaarige Mann als er sich von seinem Orgasmus erholte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Eden die Hand aus der Hose gezogen und betrachtet die weißliche Flüssigkeit, mit der sie nun bedeckt war interessiert. Probeweise leckte sie an ihrer Hand und befand, dass ihr dieses Ergebnis durchaus gefiel.

Brian konnte nur stumm beobachten wie Eden seinen Samen probierte. Ein erotischer Anblick der in sofort wieder hart wieder ließ.

Verdammt! Brian konnte nicht anders. Er wollte diese Frau. Jetzt. Sofort. Auf der Stelle!

Ehe Eden sich versah hatte der Dunkelhaarige sie flach aufs Bett gedrückt und machte sich an dem Verschluss ihres Büstenhalters zu schaffen. Innerlich jubelnd schaffte er es schließlich ihn zu öffnen und entfernte das störenden Stück Stoff.

Erneute begann er die Brüste der jungen Frau zu massieren und nahm eine der erregten Brustwarzen in den Mund, um daran zu saugen. Eine Reaktion ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Laut aufstöhnende und vergrub sie die Hände in den Bettlaken. Die Hände des Mannes wanderten unterdessen zum Slip der jungen Frau und zogen diesen mit einer geschickten Bewegung aus.

Sanft strich er über die Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel und spreizte ihre Beine um einen besseren Zugang zu erhalten.

Neckisch begann er den Intimbereich zu streicheln und ließ ganz vorsichtig einen Finger in Eden hinein gleiten. Scharf zog die junge Frau die Luft ein, als sie den Eindringling spürte. „Entspann dich", hauchte Brian mit lustverzerrter Stimme gegen ihre Haut und biss sie leicht ihn ihr Brust. Zur Stabilisierung hatte er seine zweite Hand auf ihre Hüfte gelegt und streichelte mit dem Daumen sanft über die Haut. Eden entspannte sich und Brian ließ einen zweiten Finger in sie gleiten. Den Kopf wieder auf Höhe von Edens Kopf bringend, entfachte der dunkelhaarige Mann ein intensives Zungenspiel. Währenddessen bewegte er leicht seine Finger und ließ sie langsam rein und raus gleiten. Die junge Frau stöhnte in regelmäßigen Abständen auf, bis sie plötzlich von einem starken Zittern erfasst wurde. „Ahhhhhh", stöhnte Eden laut auf und ließ von den Wellen ihres Höhepunktes mitreißen. Nie zuvor hatte der Dunkelhaarige einen erregenderen Anblick gesehen. Schnell hatte er sich seiner Hosen und seinen Boxershorts entledigt und sich zwischen den Beinen der jungen Frau positioniert. „Das wird jetzt ganz kurz wehtun", warnte er die Lilahaarige, ehe er mit einem Stoß in sie eindrang. Vollständig in ihr versunken, zwang er sich still zu halten und sie sich an ihn gewöhnen zu lassen. Eden unterdessen hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und ein „Autsch", verließ ihren Mund.

Nach kurzer Zeit bewegte sie sich probeweise und hob die Hüften an. Brian nahm dies als Zeichen, dass er anfangen durfte und zog sich aus ihr zurück, bevor er quälend langsam wieder in die junge Frau eindrang. Dieses Spiel eine Weile wiederholend, beschleunigte Brian seine Bewegungen und stieß nun schneller in Edens Körper. Diese reagierte einfach wie es sich am besten anfühlte und kam ihm immer wieder mit ihrer Hüfte entgegen. Schließlich begann Brian unkontrollierte zu zustoßen und ergoss sich kurze Zeit später in die junge Frau, welche im selben Augenblick kam.

Schwer atmend ließ der Dunkelhaarige sich auf Eden sinken. „Uhhhhh", stöhnte der Dunkelhaarige geschafft und rollte sich zur Seite, um die Piratin nicht zu zerdrücken. Diese lag still auf ihrem Rücken und versuchte das eben Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Sachte bewegte die junge Frau sich und spürte eine leichtes Ziehen in ihrem unteren Bauch, welches aber nicht so schlimm war, dass es die Lilahaarige am aufsetzten gehindert hätte. Neugierig blickte sie auf den Mann neben sich, dessen Atmung sich langsam wieder normalisierte und der einen Arm über die Augen gelegt hatte. Den Blick über seinen gut gebauten Körper schweifen lassend, errötete Eden abermals. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie einen Mann nackt gesehen hatte, jedoch war Brian der erste Mann der er ihr ein solches Erlebnis beschert hatte. Jener blinzelte unter seinem Arm hervor und verfolgte amüsiert die Gesichtsmimik seiner Bettnachbarin. „Noch nie einen nackten Mann gesehen?", fragte er scherzhaft und hob seine Hand, um der junge Frau sanft über die Wange zu streichen. „Doch….. aber..nie...so", stotterte die junge Piratin leise und lief nun knallrot an. Langsam ließ der Dunkelhaarige seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht über ihren Hals in das Tal zwischen ihren Brüsten gleiten. Erst jetzt wurde Eden bewusst, dass sie vollkommen ebenfalls vollkommen nackt war. Sofort schnappte sie sich das Laken, welches auf dem Bett lag und bedeckte ihren Körper. _Trotz allem noch so schüchtern_, dachte Brian und zog das Laken zu sich, um ihren wunderschönen Körper wieder freizulegen. „Glaub mir das hier", er hielt das Stück Stoff in die Höhe, „ist nicht nötig. Jemand wie Du braucht sich nicht zu verstecken." Damit fasste er die Lilahaarige an ihrem Handgelenk und zog sie zu einem zärtlichen Kuss an sich heran. Das Gleichgewicht verlierend kippte Eden nach vorne und lag nun auf dem Dunkelhaarigen, welcher ihre seine Hand auf den Rücken legte, um diesen sanft auf und ab zu streichen. Auf den Kuss eingehend manövrierte sich die Piratin auf den Mann, sodass, als sie sich erneut aufrichtete, auf ihm saß. In einem Anflug von Courage legte die junge Frau kokett den Kopf schief und meinte: „Na wenn jemand wie Du das sagt!" „Jemand wie ich?", fragte Brian und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Nun ja ihr müsst doch schon so einige Frauen in eurer Laufbahn gesehen haben, um einen solchen Vergleich wagen zu können.", antwortet die Piratin und wurde erneut leicht rot um die Nase. Das Lachen, welches aus dem Mund des Mannes bei diesen Worten erklang, ließ beide Körper erbeben. „Hmmm… was hat June dir denn da bloß über mich erzählt", grinste der Dunkelhaarige und schickte seine Hände erneut auf Wanderschaft über ihren Körper. Innerlich jedoch musste der Mann den Worten seiner Gespielin Recht geben. Er hatte schon viele Frauen in seinem Leben gesehen, jedoch nur wenige konnten mit der jungen Frau, welche auf ihm saß konkurrieren. Ein Körper von dem jeder Mann träumt, Haut bei der eine Prinzessin neidisch werden würde und ein Gesicht wie eine Engel. Alles in allem die perfekten Voraussetzungen für eine perfekte Herzensbrecherin und dennoch besaß die Piratin eine Unschuld, die sie einzigartig machte. Brian kannte nur eine Frau, die ebenso einmalig war. June. Und bei allen Unterschieden, da war sich der Dunkelhaarige sicher würden nur ebenso außergewöhnliche Männer diese beiden Frauen jemals zähmen können.

Doch momentan war er einfach nur fasziniert und auch ein bisschen Stolz darauf der erste Mann dieser Frau gewesen zu sein. Und diesen Moment wollte er so lange wie möglich auskosten. Währenddessen waren seine Hände bei ihren Brüsten angekommen und massierten die sanft. Leicht kniff er ihr in die Brustwarzen, was der jungen Frau erneut ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Ein Laut der den Dunkelhaarigen sofort hart werden ließ. Mit seinen Hüften leicht nach oben stoßend, machte Brian die Lilahaarige auf sein kleines Problem aufmerksam. „Dann mal auf in die nächste Runde", sagte der Dunkelhaarige, Schalk in seinen Augen aufblitzend, und zog Eden wieder zu seinem Gesicht um die junge Piratin in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln. „Ahhhh", stöhnte sie leise auf und richtet ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den Mann unter ihr.

Vollkommen fix und fertig schlüpfte Brain aus dem kleinen Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. _Fuck! _Stöhnend lehnte er sich an die Türe und lies sich mit geschlossenen Augen an ihr hinuntergleiten. „Ho~?" June sah amüsiert auf den verschwitzten Mann hinab und lachte leise in sich hinein. „Dass sie dich so schnell schaffen würde, hätte nicht einmal ich gedacht." Mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck aus einem elegant geschwungenen Cocktailglas, bevor sie verführerisch an einer kleinen Kirsche zu knabbern begann. „Sieht so aus, als ob ich unsere kleine Wette gewonnen habe, nicht wahr, Süßer?" Brain schaute noch immer außer Atem zu der attraktiven Frau hinauf, welche die Füße auf einen kleinen Tisch gelegt, amüsiert auf ihrem Stuhl wippte und dabei vergnügt mit ihren inzwischen rot lackierten Zehen wackelte. Und verdammt, er konnte alles sehen! Brain fuhr sich stöhnend durch das vollkommen durchwühlte Haar als ihr „aus Versehen" eine kleine Kirsche in den Ausschnitt rollte und dabei eine zarte Spur auf ihrer ebenmäßigen, weißen Haut hinterließ. „Upsi ." June fischte mit zwei Fingern nach der verirrten Frucht, bevor sie diese mit einem kleinen Kuss bedachte und in den Mund steckte. _Kirsche sollte man sein..._ Brain stöhnte innerlich und rückte seine Hose ein wenig zurecht, während er die Schwarzhaarige dabei beobachtete, wie sie sich verheißungsvoll den Kirschsaft von den einladenden Lippen leckte, bevor sie damit anfing, mit den Fingerspitzen die feuchte Spur auf dem Ansatz ihrer Brüste nachzufahren. „June, bitte. Musst du unbedingt...?"Brain keuchte. „Mit den Ketten rasseln? Nachdem du dich von der Kleinen so beeindruckt gezeigt hast?" Sie lächelte spitzbübisch auf ihn hinab und zwinkerte ihm aus halb geschlossenen Augen aufreizend zu. „Komm her." Der Dunkelhaarige Mann schloss fluchend die Augen, um nicht noch mehr von diesen anregenden Spielchen sehen zu müssen, als sie ihre Finger sanft am Rand ihres Kleides entlang fahren lies. Schwer Atmend hievte er sich auf und taumelte willenlos einen Schritt auf June zu, die ihm betörend die Hand auf die Wange legte und ihn beruhigen murmelnd zu sich heran zog. Brain beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und leckte mit seiner Zunge die Reste des Kirschsaftes von ihrem Brustansatz. _Sie schmeckt so unglaublich verboten süß_! Er stöhnte laut, als er in seine Hose kam und brach zittern über ihr zusammen, sodass sein Kopf in ihrem weichen Schoß zum liegen kam. Seufzend schloss er die Augen, während sie ihm sanft durch das zerzauste Haar fuhr. June nippte lächelnd an ihrem Cocktail und schaute zufrieden auf den schlafenden Mann hinab. „Braver Junge."


	5. Kapitel 5

Eine Kneipe betretend ließ Eden ihren Blick, nach June suchend, über die Gäste gleiten. Allerdings konnte die Piratin ihre Freundin nicht entdecken, also setzte sie sich an den Tresen und bestellte sich einen Rum. _Hmm, wollte June nicht eigentlich schon hier sein?_, dachte die junge Frau und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Getränk. „Hey Kleine, was machst du denn hier so alleine?", kam es von der Seite und Eden warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Fragenden. Eine großer, blonder Mann der allem Anschein nach schon einiges intus hatte. Den Typen ignorierend widmete sich die Lilahaarige wieder ihrem Drink und versank in Gedanken. Doch dieser war über dieses Verhalten gar nicht begeistert und packte die junge Piratin am Arm. „Hey hast du nicht gehört? Ich rede mit dir!" Abwertend blickte Eden der Mann an und meinte: „Ich aber nicht mit dir." Damit wollte sie ihren Arm zurückziehen, was dem anderen jedoch nicht passte. Mit einem Ruck hatte er das Körperteil an sich gerissen, was zur Folge hatte, dass die junge Frau ihr Glas durch die Gegend schleuderte und damit einen anderen Gast traf.

„Ey, sag mal spinnst du?", keifte der nun der nasse Gast und erhob sich von seinem Hocker. „Entschuldigen sie bitte, aber dieses Rindvieh hier hat Probleme mit seinen motorischen Fähigkeiten.", entschuldigte sich Eden und deutete mit der freien Hand auf den Rüpel, welcher perplex neben ihr stand.

„Dir hab ich also diese Schweinerei hier zu verdanken?", fragte der Typ, der den Rum abbekommen hatte und baute sich bedrohlich vor den beiden Personen auf. _Oh oh, Zeit zu verschwinden._

Doch noch immer hielt das von ihr betitelte Rindvieh einen ihrer Arme fest, was es ein wenig erschwerte ihre Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen. „Alter, halt mal den Ball flach. Ich war grad mit dem Püppchen hier zu Gange, also verzieh dich.", meckerte nun der blonde Mann und wandte sich wieder der jungen Piratin zu. „Also meine Kleine, wie wärs wenn wir hier verschwinden würden?" Anzüglich grinsend zog er erneut an ihrem Körper, sodass sie vom Barhocker genau gegen seinen stinkenden Oberkörper fiel. _Oh, ich sterbe. Der stinkt!_

Sich umdrehend, wollte der Kerl gerade ansetzten zu gehen und Eden dabei mit sich zuziehen, als ihm der geschädigte Gast an die Schulter tippte. Den Kopf wendend, wollte der Besoffene etwas erwidern, fand sich jedoch von einer Faust getroffen plötzlich am Boden wieder. In seinem Schreck die junge Frau loslassend, taumelte diese durch den unerwarteten Stoß etwas, ehe sie an einem Tisch zum Halten kam.

Sich kopfschüttelnd auf einen freien Stuhl plumpsen lassend, bestellte Eden sich einen Latte Macchiato und beschloss trotz der gerade stattgefundenen Barprügelei weiter auf June zu warten. An dem heißen Kaffeegetränk nippend, schrak die junge Frau plötzlich auf, als sie eine Stimme neben sich vernahm.

„Das war ja eine sehr interessante Prügelei. Falls du es wissen magst, der Nüchterne hat dem Besoffenen die Nase gebrochen und ist dann sauer abgezogen. Nun hat er auch noch Blutstropfen aus seinem Hemd."  
Den Kopf drehend, um zu sehen wer sie da einfach so ansprach, erblickte sie eine junge Frau in einem violetten Korsagenkleid, welches knapp bis zu den Knien reichte. Der violette Grundstoff wurde von einem schwarzen, Spitzenstoff überzogen, der das Kleid dunkler wirken ließ und perfekt auf die dunklen, brombeerfarbenen Haare abgestimmt war, welche glatt und schulterlang das ebenmäßige Gesicht rahmten. Die dunkelroten Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, sah die Frau Eden aus rotgoldenen Augen schelmisch an, ehe sie sich einen Stuhl heranzog und gegenüber der verdutzten Piratin Platz nahm. Die langen Beine geschäftsmäßig übereinander schlagend, kamen die passend zum Kleid schwarz-violetten HighHeels zu voller Geltung und ließen eben jene Körperteile noch eleganter wirken. Kurz schluckend musterte Eden den mysteriösen Neuankömmling, ehe sie höflich fragte: „Was kann ich für sie tun?"

Ein helles Lachen erklang. „Meine Liebe, die Frage ist wohl eher, was… kann ich für dich tun?" Verwirrt sah die Piratin ihr Gegenüber an und verstand nicht wirklich, was dieses meinte. Ihr war diese Frau unheimlich. Sie wirkte auf die Lilahaarige, als ob sie ziemlich viel Macht in ihren Händen hielt.

Eden eine perfekt manikürte Hand entgegen haltend, meinte die Frau: „Kyu Matsomoto. Und mach den Mund zu Kleines sonst ziehts!"

Eden, der während der Vorstellung, der Mund aufgeklappt war, schloss diesen, aufgrund des Hinweises schnell, konnte jedoch ein gebanntes Anstarren nicht verhindern. Sie kannte den Namen. Hatte ihn ein paar Mal gehört. Immer wenn Marco neue Bestellung von Whitebeards Spezialsake aufgab. Aber das vor ihr….war ja eine…eine Frau. Die Piratin dachte immer, dass das ein Mann war, weil Kyu Matsomoto den kompletten Schwarzmarkt beherrschte.

„Ähmmm…sie sind…sie sind ja eine Frau", kam es fassungslos von Eden. _Na toll. Jetzt hält sie dich für eine totale Bekloppte. Gut gemacht, Eden._, schalt sich die junge Frau innerlich.

„Oh du kennst mich? Hmmm ich könnte mich nicht entsinnen, dich zu meinem Kundenstand zu zählen. Obwohl ich hoffte, dass du es vielleicht werden würdest", sagte Kyu und gab mit einem Winken ihres Fingers, dem Wirt zu verstehen, dass sie einen Cocktail wünschte.

„Wie?" Einem Goldfisch ähnelnd, saß die junge Piratin nun da. _Sie? Will MICH als Kunden?_

„Liebchen, du siehst wie eine vielversprechende Piratin aus. Und ich helfe Anfängern gerne mal auf die Sprünge", erzählte Kyu im Plauderton und nahm mit einem entzückten Lächeln ihre Bloody Mary in Empfang. „Danke schön!" Und der Wirt lag mit Nasenbluten am Boden. _Wow. Die hat's drauf. Aber woher weiß sie dass ich Piratin bin?_

„Ganz einfach. Ich erschnüffel Piraten zwei Meilen gegen den Wind", grinst Kyu und nahm, nachdem sie ihre Getränk reichlich mit Tabasco gewürzt hatte einen tiefen Schluck.

_Kann die etwa Gedanken lesen?_ Misstrauische beäugt von Eden, stellte die Schmugglerin ihr Glas ab und sah der Piratin direkt in die Augen. „Nein kann ich nicht", meinte sie ruhig, „Aber ich bin gut in der Interpretation von Gesichtern und dich, meine Liebe, kann man lesen wie ein offenes Buch. Kleiner Tipp: Wenn du erfolgreich werden willst, dann solltest du deine Mimik unter Kontrolle bekommen. Die verrät nämlich so einiges über die jeweilige Person."

Perplex sah die Lilahaarige die junge Frau an. Man konnte sie lesen wie ein offenes Buch? Und dabei hatte sie gedacht, durch das intensive Training mit June, wäre diese Schwäche nicht mehr ganz so offensichtlich... Ein resigniertes Seufzen entwich ihren Lippen. Sie musste wohl noch etwas härter an sich arbeiten.

„Also noch mal zurück, du kennst mich? Darf man erfahren woher?" Den Kopf schief legend, sah Kyu Eden an und wartete auf eine Antwort. „Ähmmm…ähh…", stotterte diese, „der Opa. Der… ähh….Spezialsake."

„Oha. Ein Saufkunde also….hmm Spezialsake, also. Das verringert den Kreis potentieller Personen. Hmm…"

Ihr Kinn auf eine der feingliedrigen Hände ablegend, musterte sie die Piratin eingehend. „Aber da, nur einer von diesen Personen Frauen an Bord hat, kannst du nur von Whitebeard stammen. Wie merkwürdig. Ich hatte gar nicht gehört, dass sich das eine neue Piratenmannschaft bildet…es sein denn…..hmmm."

„Es sei denn?", fragte Eden neugierig, aber auch panisch, da diese Dame offensichtlich wusste woher sie kam. „Es sei denn… du bist das kleine Mädchen, das vermisst wird…. Stimmt's oder hab ich Recht, Eden?", schmunzelt Kyu und nahm erneut einen Schluck ihres Getränks. Erschrocken starrte die junge Frau ihr Gegenüber an und machte sich bereit zu rennen, als Kyu erneut ansetzte. „Keine Sorge. Ich hab hege nicht die Absicht, dich zurück zu bringen. Außerdem wäre das schlecht fürs Geschäft! Naja, ich muss dann auch mal wieder." Die Bloody Mary austrinkend, zog sie einige Berry und eine Visitenkarte hervor. Die Berry auf den Tisch fallen lassend, streckte sie Eden die Karte entgegen, welche diese perplex entgegennahm. „Dein Kaffee geht auf mich. Einfach anrufen, wenn du was brauchst. Bis dann.", verabschiedetet Kyu sich und wandte ihren Körper gegen Ausgang, ehe sie sich noch einmal mit einem wissenden Zwinkern umdrehte. „Achso.. die sind wohl etwas in Aufruhr über den Verschwinden. Das Hühnchen und die Sommersprosse klangen ganz schön sauer. Tschau." Damit verschwand die junge Frau endgültig aus der Kneipe und ließ eine verdutzte Eden zurück.

„So?" June legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief, als Eden ihre Geschichte über die seltsame Begegnung am Morgen beendet hatte.

„Kennst du sie?" Eden wippte noch immer aufgeregt auf ihrem Stuhl herum und sah die Kopfgeldjägerin neugierig an. Junes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem amüsierten Grinsen. „Kann man wohl sagen... Sie gehört zu meinen begehrtesten Beutestücken." Sie zwinkerte der verblüfften Piratin verschwörerisch zu. „Oder hast du etwa nicht gewusst, dass auf ihren Kopf eine Unsumme von sagenhaften 550 Millionen Berry ausgesetzt ist?" Edens Kiefer schlugen mit einem gewaltigen Rums auf der Tischplatte auf. „Echt jetzt?" In ihrem Kopf ratterte die Zahl wieder und wieder durch die Gehirngänge. „Das macht sie ja...zu der meistgesuchten Frau weltweit!" June nickte belustigt. „Nur dass kaum jemand weiß, dass sie weiblich ist. Sie ist eine echte Herausforderung." Die Kopfgeldjägerin nippte mit einem nostalgischen Lächeln an ihrem Sake. „Wirklich nicht einfach zu fangen."

Später Nachmittag, beim Kartenspielen.

„Ok dein Einsatz, Kleine", verlangte June und nahm einen Schluck aus der Sakeflasche. Nachdenkend legte die Angesprochene den Kopf schief und ging durch, was sie noch anzubieten hatte. Alles Unwichtige hatte sie bereits gesetzte und ihm letzten Spiel verloren. „Wie wärs damit, ich knutsch den ersten Typen der `ne Feder trägt?", fragte Eden und sah die Kopfgeldjägerin erwartungsvoll an. Diese überlegte kurz und stimmte dann zu. Hei das würde ein Spaß werden. Gut gemischt wurden die Karten erneut ausgegeben und nach kurzer Zeit hieß es von der Schwarzhaarigen: „Mau Mau."

Grinsend sah die Frau ihre Begleiterin an, die fluchend die restlichen Karten auf den Tisch warf. „Gewonnen. Pay Up!", rief die Kopfgeldjägerin aus und zog die Lilahaarige aus dem Wirtshaus auf die Straßen, um den Wetteinsatz einzulösen. Doch weit und breit kein Mann mit Feder in Sicht. _Mist! Warum musste ich mich auf so etwas einlassen. Nen Mann mit Federn. Lol wo soll der denn herkommen?_, dachte June mürrisch und drehte sich um die eigene Achse. Genau in diesem Moment sah sie ihn. Den Mann, mit der Feder. Fies grinsend zupfte die Schwarzhaarige die Piratin am Ärmel und deutet auf den Mann. Mit aufgerissenen Augen guckte Eden den Fremden an. _Fuck. Und ich dachte, die Feder sei abwegig genug gewesen_, schalt die Lilahaarige sich innerlich. „Hehe, na dann mal los" Mit diesen Worten schubste die Kopfgeldjägerin ihre Freundin in Richtung des Unbekannten.

Mihawk Dulacre, auch genannt Falkenauge, wanderte, dass schöne Wetter genießend, durch die Straßen der Stadt. Sein Plan für heute: Das Wetter bei einem Spaziergang genießen, relaxen und dann bei einem delikaten Abendessen eine guten Wein zu kosten. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte? Eine junge Frau, welche eine absurde Wette erfüllen musste.

Und so stand plötzlich Eden vor ihm und musterte den schwarzhaarigen Mann von oben bis unten. _Pfiff, gar nicht mal so übel_, dachte die Piratin und fand die Wette mit einem mal alles andere als dämlich.

Währenddessen hatte sich June näher an die beiden Personen herangeschlichen und bekam beinahe einen Herzinfarkt. Sie hatte ihren kleinen Schützling in den Tod geschickt. Denn der Mann mit der Feder war niemand anderes als der Samurai Falkenauge, der beste Schwertkämpfer. Hart schluckend rief die sonst so draufgängerische Frau, alle Mächte an die sie kannte, damit ihre Eden unbeschadet oder wenigstens lebend wieder aus der Sache rauskam.

Diese kümmerte sich jedoch nicht großartig um Junes Fürbitten und bereitete sich darauf vor ihren Wetteinsatz einzulösen. Wer Falkenauge war wusste sie zwar, doch wie der Typ aussah war der jungen Frau nicht bekannt und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass auch nach gründlichen Mustern des Mannes keinerlei Zweifel an ihrem Geisteszustand anfielen.

Mihawk hingegen wusste nicht ganz was er von dieser Situation halten sollte. Da versperrte ein kleines lilanes Ding seinen Weg, machte allerdings nicht den Eindruck gegen ihn kämpfen zu wollen oder gar gefährlich zu sein. Doch mit dem was dann passierte hatte niemand gerechnet. Eden stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab dem verdutzen Samurai einen Kuss genau auf die Lippen. _Hoppla_, dachte Falkenauge und musste sich stark zusammenreißen, dass ihm seine coolen Gesichtszüge nicht entglitten. _Ich bestell schon mal das Begräbnisbouquet_, waren Junes innere Worte. Und Eden, die mit ihrer Zunge kurz über die geschlossenen Lippen des Schwertkämpfers fuhr dachte nur: _Hmm Lecker!_ Den Kuss beendend, wünschte die Piratin ihm noch einen schönen Tag und hüpfte fröhlich pfeifend in Richtung June davon. Diese konnte nicht wirklich glauben, was da gerade passiert war. Dieses kleine, verzogene Etwas hatte doch tatsächlich den großen Mihawk Dulacre abgeknutscht und es überlebt. Und das Opfer selbst? Das fuhr sich mit einem Finger an seine Lippen und berührte diese ungläubig bevor sich ein kleines, kaum wahrzunehmendes Grinsen auf jene stahl. _Dreist. Sehr dreist, aber ….interessant_, dachte Mihawk, bevor er seinen unterbrochenen Tagesablauf wieder aufnahm.

„So erledigt", sagte Eden fröhlich, als sie ihre Freundin in der Menge fand, welche die junge Frau nur ungläubig anstarrte. „Hast du auch nur irgendeinen blassen Schimmer, wen du da gerade abgeschleckt hast?", fuhr die Schwarzhaarige die Piratin an, zog diese am Arm und machte dass sie so schnell wie möglich Land gewannen. „Öhmm nö! Sollte ich?" fragte Eden etwas verdatterte über die plötzliche Laune ihrer Begleiterin. „Das da, meine Liebe, war Mihawk Falkenauge, einer der sieben Samurai", klärte die Kopfgeldjägerin die Unwissende auf. „Echt jetzt?", fragte Eden mit Sternchen in den Augen, „Ist ja cool." _Bei Enel_, dachte June und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn.

„Komm jetzt!", bestimmte June, nachdem sie sich von ihrem Schock wegen soviel Naivität erholt hatte. „Was machen wir denn?" Neugierig blickte die Piratin ihre Freundin an, welche sie am Handgelenk gepackt hatte und nun die Straße entlang zog, immer die Augen offen haltend, um nicht noch einmal dem Samurai über den Weg zu laufen. Wer wusste schon wie dieser auf eine erneute Begegnung reagieren würde.

„Trainieren!" „Aber Junnnn~niee, das haben wir doch schon gestern.", weinte Eden und versuchte sich aus dem festen Griff der Kopfgeldjägerin zu befreien.

„Deine Blase, du Depp!", grinste June hinterhältig, „Als Piratin solltest du schließlich Trinkfest sein…und mehr als nur Mau Mau spielen können."


	6. Kapitel 6

„Hahaha." Eden hing vor lachend über dem Tisch und schlug sich grölend auf die Oberschenkel. „Dasis wirklich... also...haha." June grinste breit und schenkte der offensichtlich schon ziemlich betrunkenen Piratin neu ein. „Menno, June! Nich so weeenick..." Von einem kleinen Schluckauf unterbrochen, runzelte die junge Frau angestrengt ihre Stirn und hielt die Luft an, um diesen wieder los zu werden. „Also nun meine Damen... ihre Karten bitte." Ein gutaussehender, schwarzhaariger Schurke legte mit einem charmanten Grinsen seine Karten offen auf den Tisch und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Rumflasche. „Ho~?" June betrachtete über den Rand ihrer Karten hinweg amüsiert, wie er sich zufrieden zurücklehnte, bevor sie ihre ebenfalls Aufdeckte. „Tut mir leid mein Lieber. Full House. Tja, Pech gehabt." June zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern, ehe sie sich über den Tisch beugte um den Einsatz, zwei Sakeflaschen und mehrere Hundert Berry, zu sich hinüberzuziehen, wobei sie ihrem Spielpartner einen großzügigen Einblick in ihr Dekolleté gewährte. „Momomeeent." Eden hatte sich, ganz rot im Gesicht, offensichtlich wieder dazu entschlossen zu Atmen und wackelte nun mit dem Zeigefinger vielsagend vor der Nase der Kopfgeldjägerin herum. "Das ist a a~alles meiniges." Mühsam legte sie eine Karte nach der anderen auf den abgenutzten Tisch. „Royal Flu..Fulu..." "Flush?" Half ihr June lachend auf die Sprünge. Eden nickte eifrig. „Geeenau. Ein Royal Fulsch. Sag ich doch. Also, meins." Die Zungenspitze in den Mundwinkel geklemmt, schmiss sie sich halb auf den Tisch, und baggerte ihren Gewinn zu sich, wobei sie einen abwägenden Seitenblick zwischen June und dem Sake hin und her warf, ehe sie ihr frech die Zunge herausstreckte. „Du bekommst davon ga~ar nix ab." June grinste die junge Piratin vielsagend an. „Das werden wir ja sehen."

Zwei Stunden und knapp zweitausend gewonnene Berry später schwankten die beiden Frauen singend, jede eine Sakeflasche in der Hand, durch die heruntergekommenen Gassen des Hafenviertels. „Samma Ju~une. Wieso haddunich den schnuckeligen Typen da... den da den ich mein da... du hassihn nich mitgenommen." Eden wedelte schmollend mit ihrer Flasche vor dem Gesicht der Kopfgeldjägerin herum. „Weiler nix besonderes war." June nahm kichernd einen Schluck Sake. „Der hat nichma mehr einen hochgekriegt." „Naaaaein?" Eden kicherte beschwipst und zwinkerte ihrer Freundin zu. „Du Schlingingel du. Haddu mawieder nich die Finger bei dir lassen können, du. Du bist ein se~ehr böses Mädchen. Ganz doll!" June prostete der Piratin, die sich inzwischen bei ihr eingehakt hatte grinsend zu. „Auf die bösen Mädchen." „Auf u~uns!" Eden knallte ihre Flasche mit so viel Schwung gegen Junes, das beide mit einem lauten klirren zerbrachen. „Oh." Blinzend starrte sie auf den Scherbenhaufen zu ihren Füßen, ehe sie vorsichtig darum herum trippelte. „Jetzt is der Sake futsch. Scha~ade. Aber ich habbja noch was." Grinsend zog sie die gewonnenen Flaschen aus der Tasche und schmiss sie June zu, die Mühe hatte, beim Fangen nicht mit ihren Highheels umzuknicken. „Hoppla." Sie kicherte in sich hinein, während sie versuchte, ihm Rückwärtsgehen die Flasche zu öffnen. "Ha, endlich. Auf ein neues, Kameradin!" „Jawoll!" Eden riss ihren Arm so schwungvoll nach oben, dass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und mit dem Hintern auf den unebenen Pflastersteinen landete. „Au~a." Schmollend schlug sie mit der anderen Hand auf das Steinpflaster. „Böser Boden. Geh sterben!" June betrachtete das Spektakel mit Tränen in den Augen, während sie sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielt und dabei die Hälfte ihres Sakes verschüttete. „Sterben...Boooden. Jawohl!" Grölend hüpfte sie auf und ab, bis einer ihrer Absätze abkrachte und sie mit erhobenen Beinen auf dem Rücken landete. „Och neee." Kichernd blieb sie liegen wie sie war und setzte die Flasche an ihre Lippen, um sie auf einen Zug leer zu trinken.

„Samma du... Eddy... Lebsu noch?", fragte die Kopfgeldjägerin nach einer Weile als sie nichts mehr von ihrer Freundin gehört hatte. „Weis nich..." kam es ziemlich leise. „Der doofe Boden jedenfalls schon." Jetzt klang es ziemlich weinerlich. „Ich hasse ihn!" June rappelte sich mühsam auf und krabbelte zu der schluchzenden Piratin. „Nana du...dasis der hässliche Boden nich Wert. Es gibt zwei Dinge über die man nicht heult." June tätschelte ihrem Gegenüber tröstend die Wange, während sie drei Finger in die Höhe hielt. „Und das sind Männer und verschütteter Sake." Die Schwarzhaarige nickte eifrig zur Bestätigung. „Und wasis mit Bö...Böden?" kam es verzweifelt, während sich Eden geräuschvoll die Nase schnäuzte. „Ah...ja, die auch. Ganz besonders die. Und...Schuhe. Kaputte Lie...Lieblingsschuhe." June schniefte und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augen während sie sich aus dem lädierten Schuhwerk schälte. „Wir sind doch starke Mädchen. Die weinen nicht." Eden schüttelte schniefen den Kopf. „Ganz niemals gar nicht." „Ganz niemals gar nicht." June lächelte die Piratin aufmunternd an, die sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt hatte und hinter vorgehaltener Hand wieder anfing zu kichern. „Der Boden isso hässlich. Guck mal da~." Eden zeigte auf einen Fleck zwischen sich und der Wand. „Da werd ich ihn jetzt bestra..." Eden beugte sich würgend zur Seite und erbrach sich auf die eben bezeichnete Stelle. „So." Zufrieden wischte sie sich über den Mund. „Das hadda jetzt davon!" Eden erhob mit gespielt ernster Miene den Zeigefinger. „Du kannsdich mit je~edem anlegen. Aber mit mir nich mein Freund. Oh nein!" Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und versuchte mit ausgestreckten Armen ihre Balance zu finden. „Wieso mudder so wackeln, Verdammnochma!" Sie starrte mit gerunzelter Stirn auf ihre Füße, als June sich ebenfalls erhob und sich bei ihr einhackte. „Ich bin müde. Ich will schla~afen." June gähnte ausgiebig, während sie die schwankende Piratin hinter sich herzog. „Un wassis midden Sake?" Fragend hielt Eden ihre noch halbvolle Flasche in die Höhe ehe sie diese Stirnrunzelnd umdrehte, sodass sich der Inhalt mit einem leisen Plätschern auf den Boden ergoss. „Dassieht abba lustich aus." Eden kicherte in sich hinein, während sie die schmale Spur betrachtete, die sich hinter ihnen her zog.

Gefährlich schwankend gelangten schließlich beide Frauen zu dem Gasthaus, in welchem sie ihr Zimmer hatten. Dieses lag direkt am Hafen und bot einen wunderschönen Ausblick auf die ankommenden und ablegenden Schiffe.

Die Türklinke bereits im Griff bemerkte June, dass ihre Freundin nicht mehr an ihrer Seite war, sondern… irgendwo anders.

„Eddy?" lallte die Kopfgeldjägerin fragend und wollte sich umdrehen, was jedoch nicht ganz nach Plan funktionierte. Sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehend, fand sich June wieder aus Sichthöhe mit der Holztür. „Hoo - hoplla", kicherte sie und machte einen erneuten Versuch. Nach zwei weiteren Anläufen klappte es schließlich auch und die Schwarzhaarige hatte einen guten Blick auf die Hafenpromenade. Nun ja, es wäre ein schöner Ausblick gewesen, wenn die Welt denn mal aufgehört hätte sich zu drehen.

Allerdings fand sie schließlich mit viel Mühe und Not die junge Piratin, welche genau an der Hafenkante stand und sehnsüchtig auf die Schiffe blickte.

„Eddy…kommsu?" Die Gefragte deutete in der ganzen Masse aus Holzplanken auf genau ein Gebilde und kicherte.

„Da da…..Da..da…Meins!"

Am nächsten Morgen

Von hellen Sonnenstrahlen geweckt, welche sich ihren Weg durch die durchlöcherten Vorhänge bahnten, gähnte Eden ausgiebig und hielt sich anschließen den dröhnenden Kopf. _Zu viel Alkohol gestern._

Mit geschlossenen Augen tastete sie nach ihrem Nachttisch, in welchem June angeblich einige Schmerztabletten deponiert hatte. Für Notfälle oder ganz, ganz schlimme PMS.

Entscheidend, dass die Schlagzeug-Band in ihrem Schädel definitiv ein Notfall war, fingerte sie ungeschickt die Schublade der hölzernen Mini- Kommode auf und ertaste ein kleines Päckchen, in dem sich hoffentlich die gewünschten Tabletten befanden.

Die bitter schmeckenden Pillen ohne Wasser schluckend, streckte sich die junge Piratin noch einmal lang in dem warmen, kuscheligen Bett und wartete darauf, dass die Medikamente wirkten. _Jetzt weiß ich wie Opa sich die ganze Zeit fühlt. Kein Wunder, dass der den komischen Geschmack mit Alkohol betäubt. _

Eine gute halbe Stunde später, war Eden soweit in der Lage endlich die Augenlider zu heben, ohne dass der strahlende Sonnenschein einen übelsten Brechreiz verursachte. Ächzend setzte sich die junge Frau auf und sah auf ein halbes Frühstück und eine leere Sakeflasche. Ein Schaudern durchfuhr ihren Körper, beim Anblick des Essens, vor allem aber beim Anblick des Sakes. _Junnnnnne!_, weinte Eden innerlich und wuchtete ihren zierlichen Körper aus dem Bett in Richtung Bad. Eine Dusche! Eine Dusche und der Tag wurde besser!

Frisch gewaschen und mit deutlich bessere Laune kam die junge Frau, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, aus dem Bad und stellte sich vor den Kleiderschrank, den sie sich nach langer Diskussion mit der Kopfgeldjägerin teilen durfte. Die Schranktüre öffnend, widmete Eden sich der Suche nach einem Tagesoutfit, wobei ihre Blicke schließlich an einem roten Trägerkleide hängen blieben. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie das Kleid in die Hand nahm und den dünnen Stoff durch ihre Finger gleiten ließ. Auf der Moby Dick hätte sie so etwas nie tragen können. Marco war ja schon die Decke hoch gegangen, wenn sie eine dreiviertel Hose getragen hatte. Geschweige denn, dass sie dort jemals einen Rock besessen hatte.

Schnell die dazu passenden Unterwäsche herausgesucht, zog Eden sich das sommerliche Kleid an und genoss, das zarte Flattern des Stoffes auf ihrer Haut. Die Schuhfrage jedoch stellte die junge Piratin vor ein kleines Problem. Sie hatte keine passenden Schuhe für dieses Kleid. _Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Aber man könnte ja….._

Die drohenden Konsequenzen ignorierend, warf sie eine Blick auf Junes Seite und tatsächlich. Dort standen ein paar rote Sandaletten, welche perfekt zum Rot des Kleides passten. Einen schnellen Blick über ihre Schulter werfend, schnappte die Piratin sich die Schuhe und probierte diese an. Sie passten. _Nur.. _zögernd schaute sie auf das teure Schuhwerk. - _Ach was solls, wird schon nicht so schlimm werden_. Glücklich hüpfte Eden durchs Zimmer, ehe sie jenes verließ und ihren Morgen ohne Junes Training genoss. Und außerdem, war da noch die dunkle Erinnerung an ein Schiff!

Mit diesen Gedanken schlenderte die junge Frau am Hafen entlang, auf der Such nach ebendiesem Schiff. Resigniert seufzte sie und bemerkte, dass sie mittlerweile in einem weniger belebten Teil des Hafens angekommen war, wo die etwas heruntergekommenen Schiff und Boote zu finden waren. Und da lag es. Ihr Schiff.

Eden fiel die Kinnlade runter, als sie das Seegefährt erblickte. Die definitiv schönsten Segel, die die junge Frau je gesehen hatte.

„Ich glaub ich bin verliebt", hauchte sie, als sie sich ihrem Traumschiff, das nüchtern eine noch größere Anziehungskraft auf sie auswirkte, näherte. Von nahem sah es sogar noch besser aus. Sanft ließ sie ihre Fingerspitzen über die Außenplanken gleiten und versank in Tagträumen. „Hey Kleine", wurde sie wieder in die Realität zurück geholt. Vor ihr stand ein junger Mann, mit braunen Locken und einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht, „gefällt dir was du siehst?" _Öh versucht der gerade mit mir zu flirten?,_ dachte Eden, die es noch nicht wirklich gewohnt war, die Aufmerksamkeiten des männlichen Geschlechtes zu bekommen. Aber dennoch geriet sie in Versuchung, ein paar ihrer neuerworbenen Fähigkeiten anzuwenden. Sie fuhr sich langsam mit den Fingern durchs Haar, während sie ihren Blick mit einem schelmischen Funkeln langsam über den jungen Mann vor ihr gleiten ließ. „Nun...", setzte sie kokett an und erntete dafür ein schallendes Lachen. „Ich meinte das Schiff, junge Dame", kicherte ihr Gegenüber und zwinkerte ihr zu, „an was hast du denn gedacht?" „Jedenfalls nicht das, was du denkst dass ich gedacht habe", gab die Lilahaarige schnippisch zurück, wurde dennoch leicht rot um die Nase. „Ja klar", gab dieser zurück und ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern.

„Ist das deins?" fragte die junge Frau, um von der peinlichen Situation abzulenken. „Jap", sagte der Gefragte und streckte stolz seine Brust raus, „das ist meine Lady, grad erst fertig geworden." „Interessant", murmelte die Piratin und wandte erneut ihren Blick zum Schiff. „Und wo ist die Crew?" „"Muss mir noch eine besorgen und dann geht's ab ins Abenteuer", kam die stolze Erwiderung des Mannes, „Verstehst du etwa was von Schiffen, Kleine?"

„Ein bisschen", sagte Eden und schmiedete in Gedanken schon Pläne, was sie mit diesem Schiff alles machen könnte. „Magst du es mal von innen sehen?", kam eine erneute Frage. „Klar", antwortete sie neugierig und machte sich auf den Weg aufs Schiff. Der braunhaarige Mann kam hinterher und besah sich ausgiebigst den Po der der jungen Piratin. _Lecker_, dachte er und leckte sich genüsslich die Lippe. „Sag mal wie heißt du eigentlich?" wurde der Braunhaarige plötzlich gefragt, als er das Deck betrat. „Alex", antwortete er, „und darf ich auch erfahren, wem ich hier gerade mein Schiff zeige?" „Eden", sagte die Lilahaarige grinsend. Galant verbeugte sich Alex vor Eden und küsste ihre Hand. „Willkommen auf der Shining Seastar, meine Dame!"

„Und das hier ist meine Kabine", erklärte Alex und ließ Eden eintreten. Diese sah sich interessiert in dem Raum um. _Hmm also dekorativ muss ich hier einiges ändern_, dachte die junge Frau und betrachtet den spartanisch eingerichteten Raum kritisch. Viel war nicht zu sehen. Ein Bett, ein Nachttisch, ein Schreibtisch und der dazugehörige Stuhl. An der Wand hing noch eine Seekarte und das war`s. Betont langsam ging sie in der Kabine herum und ließ ihren Blick begeistert umher schweifen. Innerlich plante sie bereits die Umgestaltung und achtet nicht wirklich auf Alex, der im Eingang stand und die junge Frau unaufhörlich anstarrte. Ihm juckte es in den Fingern die Lilahaarige zu berühren und am liebsten noch zu entkleiden. Schließlich gab der braunhaarige Mann dem Drang nach und bewegte sich auf die junge Frau zu, die mittlerweile vor dem Bett stand und sich Gedanken über die Bilder, welche sie aufhänge wollte, machte. Da Frau jedoch Multitasking fähig war, entging ihr die Annäherung ihres Begleiters keineswegs. _Mal schauen was das wird_, dachte Eden amüsiert und wartete ab, was Alex machen würde.

Dieser hatte sich nun hinter der attraktiven Frau positioniert, seine beiden Hände auf ihre Hüfte gelegt und wartet auf eine Reaktion. Als die Lilahaarige sich nicht gegen seine Berührung wehrte, zog der Braunhaarige die Piratin näher an sich, sodass ihr Rücken an seine Brust stieß. Seinen Mund nahe an ihr Ohr bringend flüsterte er: „Und, hat dir das Schiff gefallen?" Dabei ließ Alex seine rechte Hand in Richtung ihres Bauchnabels wandern, während seine linke Hand von der Hüfte hinab ihren Oberschenkel entlang fuhr, bevor seine Hand unter das Kleid wanderte und es langsam nach oben schob. „Also theoretisch ist es ziemlich eindrucksvoll", sagte Eden und drehte sich mit diesem Worten in seinen Armen um, „aber in der Praxis muss es sich erst noch beweisen." Damit hob sie ihren Kopf an und küsste ihn. Genüsslich erwiderte der Braunhaarige ihren Kuss und ließ sich von der jungen Frau in Richtung Schreibtisch dirigieren. Dort angekommen unterbrach die Lilahaarige das Zungenspiel und drückte den jungen Mann auf den Stuhl, nur um sich sekundenspäter auf seinem Schoß nieder zulassen und begann seinen Hals entlang zu küssen. Alex, der diese Behandlung aus vollen Zügen genoss, ließ seine Hände erneute unter ihr Kleid wandern und umfasste ihren Po. Eden hingegen nahm ihre Hände, die bisher auf den Schultern des Mannes gelegen hatten, und fuhr langsam an seinem Hemd hinunter, das sie schließlich einfach auseinander riss, um sich das lästige Aufknöpfen zu sparen. Ihm die Rest dann abstreifend fuhr sie den Oberkörper von Alex nach, dem dies ein leises Aufstöhnen entlockte. Als die Lilahaarige den Bund seiner Hose erreichte, öffnete sie diese und ließ ihre Hand hinein gleiten, um sich seinem besten Stück zu widmen. _Da haben sich Junes Lektionen wirklich mal gelohnt_, dachte die junge Piratin zufrieden, als sie dem Stöhnen ihres Begleiters lauschte. Allerdings wollte Eden auch was von dem Spaß abhaben, sodass sie ihre Bewegungen unterbrach und sich von seinen Beinen erhob. „Was….", wollte Alex sich beschweren, doch die junge Frau legte zärtlich ihren Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, was den braunhaarigen Mann verstummen ließ. „Du willst doch nicht der einzige sein, der hier ein bisschen Spaß hat, oder?", flüstere Eden heiser und streifte sich die Träger des Kleides von den Schultern, sodass es ihr zu den Hüften hinunter rutschte und den Blick auf die darunter liegenden roten mit Spitze besetzten Büstenhalter freigab. Hart schluckend, konnte Alex seinen Blick nicht von der Schönheit vor ihm abwenden. Diese wandte sich nun der Hose ihres Begleiters zu und zog diese kurzerhand einfach runter. „So was ungezogenes aber auch", hauchte die Piratin, als sie wieder mit gespreizten Beinen, auf dem Schoß des jungen Mannes Platz nahm, „da trägt jemand keine Unterwäsche." Ihn erneut in einen Kuss verwickelnd, griff sich die junge Frau zwischen ihre Beine, zog den Slip beiseite und ließ Alex Glied in ihre feuchte Enge gleiten. „Ahhhhh", stöhnte dieser auf und versenkte seine Hände in den Haaren seiner Partnerin. Kurz verharrte Eden in dieser Stellung, bevor sie begann sich langsam auf und ab zu bewegen. „Hmmmmm", meinte die junge Frau. _Gar nicht mal so schlecht._ Schneller werdend packte sie die Lehne des Stuhles, um einen festeren Halt zu bekommen. Den Kopf in der Halsbeuge des Mannes vergrabend, biss sie ihn dort. Eine Aktion die den Braunhaarigen nur noch härter machte. Mittlerweile hatte er die Hände aus ihren Haaren gelöst und erneut ihre Hüften umfasst, um tiefer eindringen zu können. Eden brachte ihre Lippen zu seinem Ohrläppchen, um leicht daran zu saugen und flüsterte: „Komm für mich!" Und das tat er. Alex kam. Hart. „Fuck", entfuhr es dem Braunhaarigen, als er ein letztes Mal zustieß und damit auch die Lilahaarige zu ihrem Höhepunkt brachte. Zitternd umarmte er die Piratin und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Das war…", setzte er an, doch weiter kam er nicht, da Eden, welche ihm durch die Haare wuschelte, ihm einen Handkantenschlag in die Nackenregion versetzte, der den jungen Mann ins Land der Träume schickte. „…ziemlich unterhaltsam", beendete die junge Frau seinen Satz, stand auf und zog ihr Kleid wieder doch. Nachdem sie den jungen Mann auf den Boden gelegt hatte, verließ sie die Kabine nur um kurze Zeit später mit einem Tau in der Hand zurückzukehren und ihn ausbruchssicher zu fesseln. Ihr Werk betrachtende sagte sie zu sich selbst: „Hehe, mal gespannt was June dazu sagen wird." So verließ sie die Kabine, überlegend wo sie denn auf die Schnelle eine Crew auftreiben könnte. Aber das Wichtigste zu aller erst mal. Die Flagge! Und wie die aussehen sollte, wusste die junge Frau schon genau.

Gegen Abend kehrte June schließlich zurück in ihre Herberge. Zum einen mal war ihr irgendwie langweilig ohne ihren kleinen Schützling und zum zweiten war ihr das Geld für den Sake ausgegangen. Das Zimmer betretend war das erste was ihr auffiel. Stoff! Viel schwarzer Stoff. „Was zur Hölle?"

Und dann sah sie es. Etwas rotes blitzte verräterisch unter den vielen Stoffbahnen auf. „Das kann doch nicht…..? Das sind doch?" Näher tretend, schob sie ein großes Stück Stoff beiseite und erstarrte. Ein Zucken ihrer Augenbrauen verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Oh, June, du bist schon zurück?" Eden krabbelte mühsam unter einer Stoffecke hervor und schaute die Kopfgeldjägerin fragend von unten an. Augenblicklich wünschte sie sich, sie wäre nie unter der Stoffbahn hervorgekommen. „Ich geh dann mal wieder..." Kleinlaut trat sie den Rückwärtsgang an. „Einen Moment junge Dame." June hatte sich mit einem gefährlichen Lächeln zu ihr hinunter gekniet und hielt ihr ein paar rote Sandaletten vor die Nase. Ein paar Sandaletten, die scheinbar einmal durch den Hafenschlamm gezogen wurden und denen ein oder zwei Strasssteine fehlten. Vielleicht auch ein paar mehr. „Könntest du mir kurz erklären, was das ist?" Eden zuckte innerlich zusammen und antwortete Vorsichtig: „Schuhe?" Junes Lächeln, welches durch die gefährlich blitzenden Augen lüge gestraft wurde, wurde eine Spur breiter. „Ähm... deine Schuhe?", probierte es Eden weiter, während sie langsam unter der Stoffbahn verschwand. „Ähm...Sorry?." Eden machte den Fehler aufzublicken und wurde von dem lodernden Blick der Kopfgeldjägerin quasi erdolcht. Literarisch natürlich, sonst wäre unsere Geschichte ja hier zu Ende. Panisch ihr Ende nahen fühlend, setzte die junge Piratin sich hastig auf und gestikulierte wild, während sie versuchte, sich durch Reden das Leben zu retten.

„Also da war so ein Kater und.. ein Karrenfahrer und... da hab ich... ich musste doch..." Eden schluckte und schaute auf June die sich inzwischen das Kinn auf die Hand gestützt zu ihr herunter gebeugt hatte. „Und...und ich hab nen ganzen Laderaum voll Alkohol!" Eden kniff angespannt die Augen zu und hielt verteidigend beide Hände nach oben. Keine Reaktion. Vorsichtig öffnete sie wieder ein Auge. „Du.. hast was?", fragte June, Neugierde in ihrer Stimme mitschwingend.

„Nen ganzen Laderaum voller Sake?", fragte die junge Piratin vorsichtig und streckte sich aus der geduckten Haltung zu voller Größe. „Ich hab jetzt ein Schiff!", fügte sie stolz hinzu und zeigte auf die langen schwarzen Stoffbahnen.

Erst jetzt fielen June die verpflasterten Finger auf und dass auf den riesigen Stofffetzen etwas Weißes durchschimmerte. „Du hast was?", fragte sie baff und traute ihren Ohren nicht. Die Schuhe waren inzwischen vollkommen vergessen. Wo sollte Eden denn auf einmal ein Schiff herhaben?

„Na weißt du noch gestern? Wo wir so besoffen, das eine gesehen haben?" Dunkel erinnerte sich June daran, dass ihre Freundin träumerisch auf einen Haufen Planken gedeutet hatte, aber…..

„Ich hab`s gekapert!", tat die Piratin kund und sah mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust die Kopfgeldjägerin an.

„Aha", meinte diese etwas verwirrte und deutete auf die Unordnung in ihrem Zimmer. „Und was ist das?"

„Ehhhh", kicherte Eden verlegen und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, „Ich hatte bisschen Probleme mit der Flagge. Aber jetzt is sie fertig. Magst mal sehen?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, hielt die junge Frau ein rechteckiges Stück Stoff hoch, auf welchem ein Piratenzeichen zu sehen war. Ein grinsender Totenkopf vor zwei gekreuzten Blitzen. „Na?"

„Schön", grinste June, „Und sag mal... wie war das doch gleich nochmal mit dem Sake?"


End file.
